Media hora de Sol
by Queen lizard
Summary: (UA) Tras un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, Dean comenzara a sentir una extraña fascinación por Castiel, un misterioso joven autista que puede estar guardando un gran secreto, aunque nada es en realidad lo que parece, cuando la vida de un nuevo y violento giro, lo único cierto es que: sus vidas no volverán a ser las mismas.
1. Conduciendo así puedes matar a alguien

-Hijo, conduciendo de ese modo vas a matar a alguien.

Fue lo que le dijo Bobby luego de verlo aparcar, y esas mismas palabras tendrían tiempo para revolotear de un modo sarcástico y cruel por encima de todos en los tiempos venideros, antes de convertirse en un chiste de viejas cicatrices. Dean apenas tenia 19 años, el viejo Impala de su padre había sido su regalo al cumplir 18 años, y en tan solo unos meses ese coche se rencontró el desbocado brío de la juventud, con los raspones y la mugre. Dean no pensaba en nada de eso, ni contemplaba los altos y viejos edificios departamentos, los comercios de la planta baja, con sus callejones estrechos donde jamás podría colarse el Impala, ese era el mismo lugar donde había pasado los primeros dos años después de la muerte de su madre, su padre se había instalado ahí, no parecía tener planes de una nueva mudanza.

Ya había oscurecido, y Dean se dedicó a comprar la cena, todos los chicos se alegrarían de ver llegar hamburguesas grasientas para la cena, pero Sam las contemplaría con tristeza y resignación. No aquella noche, esa noche Sam se quedaría dormido en el sofá esperando a su hermano y la cena que nunca llegaría, sin atreverse a llamar a su padre para no meter en problemas a su hermano mayor. Pero Jhon sabría donde estaba su hijo, lo sabría después de aquella llamada de la Sheriff.

Nada ha sucedido aun cuando Dean, quizás alguna pequeña intuición se detuvo un momento después de cerrar la portezuela, se preguntó si acaso olvidaba algo, duda que no agregara ninguna diferencia.

Recordaba algo de vértigo, un largo parpadeo luego del que paso de observar el frente de la calle, a estar encerrado en una capsula que poco a poco se llenaba de calor y humo en algo que parecía una versión retorcida del interior de su viejo Impala.

"Hijo, conduciendo de ese modo vas a matar a alguien." Le había dicho Bobby, pero las llaves seguían fuertemente apretadas en su mano derecha, y ahora que sus labios se había separado era solo para escupir la sangre que sentía atascada en la garganta, su mirada se deslizo hacia abajo, hacia aquella liquida tibieza en su costado. No quería verse, pero no lo pudo evitar, cuando desvió su mirada y sus ojos quedaron anclados al cristal retrovisor donde encontró su rostro desde donde bajaban hilos carmesí, para adentrarse en la negación y alejarse del pánico, le quedaba el frente detrás del cristal estrellado y sus ojos se quedaron anclados ahí mientras la obscuridad comenzaba a tragárselo todo.

Cuando finalmente despertó tuvo la certeza de que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado aquella noche, había sido jodida y él había tenido suerte, claro que no fue un descubrimiento inmediato, llego junto con la noticia de que a su padre no le importaba que el coche estuviera desecho y lo confirmo cuando Sammy le pidió disculpas por todas y cada una de las veces que le había dicho que lo odiaba.

Dean asentía totalmente dolorido, mareado, mientras el doctor le explicaba como aquel viejo camionero ebrio se había estrellado contra el Impala aparcado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la última imagen que vio a través del cristal, pero decidió guardársela.

En primer lugar porque hablar le resultaba doloroso, en segundo lugar porque no parecía tener demasiado sentido el modo en él que sus ojos doloridos se cruzaron con los de alguien más haciéndolo sentir reconfortado, en ese momento estaba muriendo… quizás tan solo había sido eso

-Tuvieron que resucitarte ahí mismo.

Con un poco de conciencia y con la certeza de que pasaría un tiempo en cama y otro tanto el poder volver a ser y andar como siempre, pudo hacer un recuento de los daños. La mayoría eran solo rasguños y moretes que en unos días ya no estarían ahí, un golpe en la cabeza que según la tomografía no pasaría de ser mareos y jaquecas por unos días, la chica mala de la película había sido protagonizada por aquella lamina que se había hundido en su costado, La herida era profunda, le había roto una costilla, el doctor le dijo que era una suerte tener las costillas justo ahí, había estado a medio centímetro de perforar un pulmón.

Tan solo quería volver a casa donde no tuviera tanto tiempo para pensar una y otra vez en su pequeño secreto. Se las ingenió para convencer a su padre y al doctor para que lo enviaran a casa antes de lo previsto. Pero se equivocaba, estar echado en su habitación era tan o más aburrido que en el hospital donde por lo menos podía flirtear con algunas enfermeras, aunque en realidad no estuvieran tan lindas.

Desde la cama descubrió que era incapaz de acercarse siquiera al control remoto de la tv para deshacerse de esa película lacrimógena, llamo a su hermano, pero tampoco podía hacerse oír hasta la sala, tan solo observar desde su lugar a través de la puerta abierta a su hermano echado en el sofá dormido en una posición incomoda con un plato de cereal aguado entre las piernas, Dean trataba de ser paciente y pensar que aquello tan solo era temporal, pero hubiera dado lo que fuera para poderse levantar, acomodar el cuello de su hermano, quitar ese maldito plato antes de que se volcara y cubrirlo con una manta… un par de años atrás lo habría cargado hasta la cama, pero ese chiquillo estaba creciendo como un potrillo o como un… alce.

Ladeo su rostro a la ventana donde un delgado hilo de sol lo reconfortaba, su ventana era una de esas ventanas aburridas en medio de un callejón que daba justo frente a otra, desde donde en las películas el protagonista se besaba con el amor de su vida estirando todo su cuerpo por encima de la buhardilla, pero la ventana frente a la suya estaba tapiada, al igual que las de los dos pisos hacia arriba y hacia debajo de esa. No había chicas lindas a las que espiar, ni maridos asesinos tratando de ocultar el cadáver de sus esposas. Siempre había estado de ese modo.

Los edificios y un par de carteles conspiraban en su contra, por lo que a su ventana apenas llegaba un pequeño rayo de sol por un momento, esa era su "media hora de sol" y una grietita de azul, como un rayoncito que le recordaba continuamente aquellos ojos azules en los que en realidad nunca se había fijado, siquiera estaba enterado que Castiel tuviera los ojos azules. A decir verdad no estaba seguro de nada referente a él, tan solo creía que su nombre era Castiel.

Castiel nunca le había interesado y no parecía ser un tema de conversación para nadie a su alrededor. Lo recordaba de niño, sentado en las escaleras de la tienda de antigüedades en la esquina de aquella callejuela, siempre sentado en aquel mismo sitio cubierto por el sobretodo de su padre sin importar el clima y con aquella caja sobre las piernas. Nunca veía a nadie, parecía un adorno más de aquel estrafalario establecimiento.

Y aun ahora podría –si no estuviera en ese estado- asomarse a la ventana y ver que seguía ahí, sumergido en su mundo donde todo y todos eran invisibles.

Daba la impresión de estar esperando la llegada de alguien, la mayoría pensaba que solo era retrasado, Dean estaba dentro de ese grupo, tan solo una vez siendo muy pequeño había preguntado que le pasaba a ese chico que parecía sordo, ciego, mudo, "Es autista" fue toda la respuesta que tuvo y no necesito más para satisfacer su curiosidad infantil y olvidarse del asunto.

Mirándolo fríamente no parecía tan difícil, dos coches estrellándose a tres metros de distancia harían voltear a cualquiera y el modo en que sus miradas se habían entrelazado podía no significar nada. Por el momento, tan solo tenía demasiado tiempo libre para gastar tirado en la cama.

Muy de mañana alguien toco el timbre de la puerta, Dean aguardo impaciente y frustrado escuchar a Sam atender y saber quién los visitaba a las 7 y cuarto en un domingo. Su hermano frotándose el cuello dolorido le dijo que alguien quería saludarlo.

Era Chuck, el padre de Castiel, un personaje peculiar que según tenía entendido Dean, un día había decidido poner una librería, troquelar por su cuenta las letras en la vitrina con resultados catastróficos y dentro vender todo tipo de curiosidades y antigüedades donde los libros tenían bien poco protagonismo. Cuando era pequeño Dean se paseaba por la tienda cada que llegaban cajas nuevas de embalaje, nunca sabías que encontrarías ahí, desde cabezas disecadas de animales, pinturas, joyas, armas, frascos… y estaba Castiel, como parte de la decoración, los tres pisos superiores eran bodegas para los artículos aun no exhibidos y el quinto piso era donde vivía con su hijo.

Bobby había dicho una vez que no comprendía como era que Chuck podía mantener su estilo de vida, de haber comprado todo el edificio y tenerlo lleno de objetos invaluables, sospechaba, le había dicho, seguramente era alguna especie de traficante de antigüedades, eso había fascinado a Dean al principio, luego observaba a Chuck, modoso e inquieto, aparentemente incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera legal sonriéndole sin dejar de teclear en su ordenador desde un mostrador que lo hacían parecer un viajero en el tiempo en una tienda de siglos pasados.

Le traía un pie, a Dean lo sorprendió que se las hubiera ingeniado para saber lo mucho que adoraba el pie de manzana, o quizás tan solo había tenido buen tino. No parecía que ambos tuvieran un tema de conversación en común salvo las típicas preguntas de cortesía y aquella mirada rápida al reloj.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-Gracias. - Dean observo el postre un momento. Quizás fuera porque acababa de tomar sus medicamentos que decidió avanzar en aquella conversación. – Lamento haber asustado a Castiel.

-No fue culpa tuya… Aun sigue encerrado en su cuarto, pero creo que eso fue por culpa de esa reportera con todas sus preguntas de cuando… bueno… Fue el único que lo vio todo.

-¿Hubo reporteros?

-Saliste en las noticias, los agentes decidieron dejaron en paz a Castiel, pero esa reportera loca no…

Entonces no lo había soñado.

-Los ojos de Castiel son azules.

-Claro que son azules. Como los de su madre.

Chuck observo su reloj de pulsera y se despidió asegurando que se le hacía tarde. Dean asintió y se quedó navegando en el sopor de los analgésicos.

Mientras su enfermera Sammy estaba en la escuela Hellen cuidaba de él, Dean estaba en proceso de soportar la culpa de que todos se estuvieran esforzándose por su culpa, sabía que Hellen trabajaba hasta muy tarde y aun así se hacía tiempo para estar con él la mañana entera, su padre que siempre había tenido una exagerada rutina de trabajo no podía disminuirla ahora que había más cuentas que pagar.

Se prometió a si mismo que tendría tiempo de compensarlos.

-Ya quiero salir de este cuarto, es verano, todas las chicas escotadas sueltas por ahí y yo aquí prisionero.

-Te entiendo jovencito, a tu edad, cada verano perdido es una tragedia.

-Pensé que me darías ánimos.

-Oye chico, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, lo estás haciendo bastante bien.

-Hellen… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso antes de hacer alguna de tus preguntas idiotas?

Dean quiso reír, pero el dolor en el costado lo detuvo y tan solo pudo torcer un gesto extraño.

-Chuck dijo que Castiel se había encerrado desde el día del accidente… ¿es verdad?

Hellen asintió terminando de doblar las sabanas limpias.

-No fue culpa tuya.

-Lo sé…

-¿Pero?

-Se veía realmente preocupado por mí… y es decir… apenas si nos conocemos.

-La reacción de Castiel no tiene nada que ver contigo. Su madre murió en ese mismo lugar en un accidente parecido.

Dean se quedo en silencio, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Hellen prosiguió con la historia.

-Fue poco después que se mudaran aquí, ella no era su esposa, Chuck parecía decidido a comenzar una nueva vida y todo parecía irles bastante bien, fue a la hora del almuerzo que decidieron salir, pero Chuck dejo olvidado el abrigo en la tienda, Castiel se fue detrás de él, fue extraño… Castiel se jaloneo de los brazos de su madre y cruzo la calle corriendo, nunca entendí porque lo hizo.

-¿Fue por eso que murió su madre? ¿Por eso no habla?

-No, no, siempre fue así y el bastardo con suerte llego al otro lado sin que ni un coche lo rosara, apenas estaban reponiéndose del susto que les dio, cuando aquel conductor la golpeo. Todos nos quedamos con la sensación de que el chiquillo sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Creo que esa cuneta no sé ve, a menos que sepas que está ahí.


	2. Marionetas y una bisagra chirriante

El resto de la conversación continuo con vaguedad, se enteró entro otras cosas que Castiel era el hijo ilegitimo de Chuck, que tenía cuatro medios hermanos que aparentemente lo detestaban. Sam volvió tarde de la escuela, se ve le veía abatido cuando fue a sentarse junto a su hermano. Pronto comenzarían las vacaciones, eso terminaba con la escasa vida social de su hermano. Quizás por eso suspiro dejando caer su mejilla contra el borde del colchón con los ojos dirigidos al televisor pero su mirada en un lugar distante.

Dean puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano y pensó en Castiel, los dos eran solitarios chiquillos sin madre, pero Sam lo tenia a él, y si de algo podía enorgullecerse, eso era su pequeño Sammy, ¿Qué habría sido de él si en lugar de tenerlo a él hubiera tenido un puñado de hermanos mayores indiferentes y malvados?

Probablemente preferiría estar sentado en el borde de alguna banqueta fingiendo ser el único habitante de la tierra.

-Llegaste tarde.

-Fui a la biblioteca.

-Eres demasiado apuesto (no tanto como yo) como para matarte estudiando.

-Dean…

-No conseguirás ni una chica si te entierras de libros en la biblioteca.

Sam apretó los labios, pero hundió su cara en la sabana y desde ahí su voz sonó casi ahogada.

-…Hay una chica en la biblioteca… es linda pero… no sé cómo hablarle.

-Entonces quizás deberías ir a buscarme un libro, hazte el loco, pídele un consejo, buscar un libro para tu pobre hermano enfermo que se muere de aburrimiento criando pelusa en casa es lo suficientemente ñoño como para conseguirte una cita o dos.

Sam alzo la cabeza con un gesto de cansada incredulidad.

-Dean… eso es… desleal.

-De verdad, hazlo… he visto esa película y la que sigue quinientas veces… es la verdad.

-No voy a dejarte solo.

-Sammy… me voy a quedar en esta cama todo el día, como ayer, antes de ayer y antes de antes de ayer sin que pase nada, además, tienes un celular, y yo también.

-Si papá se entera…

-¿Desde cuándo papá se entera de lo que pasa? Ve a la biblioteca, busca a tu chica y tráeme un libro que no sea el jodido Harry Potter.

Dean sintió dolor al usar la voz de "padre" que siempre amedrentaba a Sam y lo ponía manos a la obra. Pero saber que estaba solo al fin luego de no sabía cuánto tiempo valió la pena, tiro las sabanas al costado, tamborileo un momento la venda, suavemente, calculando que tanto podría doler ponerse de pie, lo había intentado un par de veces mientras todos dormían, pero no se había atrevido.

Si se movía lentamente no dolía tanto, solo quería ir a la ventana, salir al pequeño balcón, tomar algo de aire fresco en la cara y no sentirse tan jodidamente desvalido, claro que todo el esfuerzo había tenido el efecto contrario cuando logro dar los seis pasos que lo separaban de la ventana y sostenerse en la cornisa preguntándose si podría volver a la cama.

-Eso fue… como el camino a Mordor…

Pero en ese Mordor había una brisa fresca y podía extender sus dedos por las baldosas frescas y rugosas, no era el aire de un ventilador, ni la de las sabanas. Cerro los ojos y alzo la mirada a la calle, era verdad lo que dijo Hellen, Castiel no estaba ahí. Suspiro preguntándose si seguiría encerrado en su habitación. Si Castiel fuera su hermano menor, tiraría la puerta de una patada y lo sacaría a rastras y lo obligaría a divertirse.

No, si Castiel fuera su hermano menor, para empezar nunca se habría encerrado de ese modo.

Escucho el sonido de una puerta correrse por encima de su cabeza, alzo la vista buscando señales de vida, pero salvo unas palomas que emprendieron su vuelo espantadas por el ruido, no vio nada. Dean era un excelente observador, debería ser detective… si tuviera apego a seguir la ley. No había puertas corredizas en los balcones de su edificio, solo en el vecino donde todas ellas estaban tapiadas, excepto las del último piso. Chuck debería estar en esas horas en la tienda… quizás ¿habría sido Castiel?

Una parte de él se reía de su pasatiempo secreto de pensar demasiado tiempo en el chico raro que probablemente fuera retrasado. La otra se aferraba al extraño sentimiento que había encontrado en aquellos ojos azules, no había sido tristeza, no había sido compasión, ni había sido sorpresa.

-Quizás es algo que solo los retrasados pueden sentir…

Tuvo que decírselo en voz alta, antes de girarse y volver dentro sintiendo que iba a romperse en pedazos, sabiendo que si no tenía cuidado, efectivamente lo haría. Pero todo salió bien, llego a la cama y Sammy volvió con una sonrisa en los labios y el libro de "El Principito" para Dean.

Al principio fue una sospecha, pero después fue una verdad clara, que cada vez que Dean abría la chirreante puerta que daba a su balcón escuchaba el sonido de una puerta corrediza cerrándose.

El primer día que pudo volver de la clínica sin tener que usar aquella odiosa silla de ruedas fue uno de los más felices de su vida, bajo del auto, su padre siquiera se quedó, tenía trabajo que hacer, así que ahí de pie en la banqueta frente a su edificio se sentía como un guerrero victorioso que volvía a casa, aunque antes decidió… que quizás.

-Quisiera ir a la tienda de Chuck un rato.

-Dean, papá dijo que fuéramos directo a casa.

-Solo será un momento.

-¿Sigues preocupado por Castiel?

-¿Quién te…?

-Bobby.

-¿Quién le dijo a Bobby?

-Jo.

-Matare a Hellen…

Sammy bufo con una sonrisa y se adelantó, obviamente se había apuntado en la excursión. Apenas pusieron un pie en la tienda el olor a viejo les golpeo la nariz, Chuck estaba de espaldas hablando por celular, su voz sonaba tan rígida y autoritaria que ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose si no estaban frente a un hermano gemelo malvado del amable y un poco pusilánime Chuck de siempre.

-… diles que cierren la boca y hagan su trabajo, sigo siendo el jefe y esas son mis reglas, no, no son negociables...

Aunque Chuck se giró y al ver a los hermanos Winchester sonrió como siempre, les hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperaran un momento y termino su conversación telefónica con el mismo tono amable de siempre.

-Te llamare luego, Joshua… claro… que estés bien.

Dean y Sam se replantearon intercambiando una mirada si lo que decía Bobby sobre la mafia y Chuk eran ciertos.

-No queríamos interrumpir nada, solo...

-No, no, no lo hicieron… Dean… veo que estas mejor, que alegría… y Sam, cada día estas más… grande… je… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Quería visitar a Castiel.

Chuck reviso su reloj de pulsera por encima de sus lentes.

-Es algo temprano… sí… bueno, es, por ahí, la primera puerta al final de la escalera…

Dean observo la puerta que le señalaban, Chuck parecía ocupado y haberles dado la libertad de ir por su cuenta, aunque dudo un momento decidió ir.

-Dean…

Aunque trato de reprimirlo con fuerza el aludido no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor cuando Sam se sujetó a su brazo apretujándose contra su costado herido el como un niño asustado al que acababa de salirle un monstruo de la puerta del armario. Detrás de esa puerta había una oscuridad casi total y en un perchero junto a ella algunas marionetas de payasos y arlequines colgaban de sus hilos como pequeños cadáveres de bebes.

-Sammy… ¿aun te haces pis encima cada que vez un payaso?

La voz del mayor de los hermanos salió queda y dolorida, Sam se alejó de él dos pasos y Chuck se acercó curioso.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí… solo…

Sam totalmente avergonzado trato de hilar una explicación, pero Chuck asintió como si comprendiera todo sin que dijera nada.

-La luz… la luz arruina muchas de las cosas que hay ahí dentro.

Se adelantó y enseguida unas lámparas de luz verdosa se encendieron dándole un toque aún más siniestro al lugar, dejando sin embargo al descubierto una escalera de espiral de barandales de formas delicadas que se alzaba hasta los pisos superiores, en los pequeños corredores sobresalían cajas de diversos tipos y antigüedades regadas sin cuidado, no había paredes que separaran el pasillo de las habitaciones inferiores, solo la marca de que habían estado ahí, parecían repisas gigantescas del más complejo caos.

Las marionetas seguían ahí, pero ahora que Chuck había pasado al lado de ellas se balanceaban sus sonrisas de rojo esmaltado como si saludaran a Sam que ya había vuelto a la luminosidad de la tienda.

Pero Dean observaba las escaleras con frustración. Chuck estaba de pie a su lado.

-No creo que piense salir… pero, probablemente quieran quedarse a tomar el té de la tarde… aunque aún es demasiado temprano. Si no baja por el té, bajara a darle cuerda a los relojes.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa, gracias.

Dean se hubiera quedado, claro que lo hubiera hecho, pero sentía las vendas lentamente empaparse de sangre ahí donde Sam había golpeado sin querer. Mantuvo su dignidad y entereza hasta encerrase en su habitación, agradeciendo haberse puesto ropa oscura y encima la cazadora de cuero. Se cambió las vendas sanguinolentas por su cuenta, tenía que deshacerse de ellas o volverían a tirarlo en la cama hasta nuevo aviso.

Abrió la puerta de su balcón y no hubo ruido, recordó fugazmente que la noche anterior luego de su coctel de analgésicos le había dicho algo a su padre sobre odiar el chirrido de infernal de aquellas bisagras poseídas por trece legiones demoniacas…

… con esas palabras.

Pero su preocupación ahora era tirar aquellas vendas y playera al contenedor debajo de su balcón desasiéndose del cuerpo del delito. No se dio cuenta que aquella vez ninguna puerta corrediza se había cerrado, porque ninguna bisagra había chirreado.

Los enormes ojos azules de Castiel le observaban desde su balcón y Dean le regreso la mirada sintiéndose estúpido aun sosteniendo las prendas manchadas entre las manos.


	3. Un racimo de tuercas

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Castiel iba a delatarlo?

No… más importante que eso, ¿Castiel estaba siempre ahí vigilando su balcón? Eso debería resultar espeluznante para cualquiera. Pero Dean se quedó ahí observándolo como un bobalicón mientras él otro le observaba también. No estaban frente a frente, eso era quizás lo más extraño, la perspectiva de estar en un duelo de miradas con alguien en una barandilla dos pisos más arriba.

Era incomodo, extraño y al mismo tiempo fascinante. Lo saludo con un gesto de la mano, entonces Castiel retrocedió, se perdió de vista casi al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de la puerta corrediza. Se sintió idiota al caer en cuenta que quizás lo había asustado.

"Estúpido Dean, saludar a alguien con una mano ensangrentada…"

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente, se quedó observando el techo por unos minutos sin moverse, apenas respirando, el costado estaba más dolorido que el día anterior, pero no había sangre. No era eso lo que le preocupaba, era el sueño del que había despertado.

Antes de despertar se había encontrado sumergido en aquellas luces verdosas e irreales de la bodega de a tienda de Chuck, pero esta vez no había una puerta de luz, no había una salida, y si la había, no estaba en ningún lugar, al girarse Castiel estaba ahí de pie, como aparecido de la nada y avanzaba hacia él mientras retrocedía, ambos se enfrascaron de nuevo en una guerra de miradas esta vez estando a centímetros el uno del otro. Dentro de un sueño todo y nada tienen sentido, dentro de ese lapso de incertidumbre entre lo posible y lo imposible, todo está permitido, por eso cuando las manos del otro se detuvieron sobre su cadera, lo natural y correcto era terminar con la distancia que había entre sus labios, ganando la batalla cuando los ojos azules de Castiel cerraron sus puertas para abrir las de su boca.

Aquel beso fue ansioso, el que solo pueden darse dos almas viejas que se reencuentran luego de siglos de vagar por el mundo en busca el uno del otro, cuando sus alientos se estrellaron sintió en como si a su sedienta boca hubieran rodado dos gotas de agua. Un beso no iba a bastar para saciar el final de aquella espera. En la irrealidad onírica había encontrado en su contraparte una tibieza real y el gorgoreante palpitar de la excitación en el fondo de su vientre que se inflamaban y se contraían al compás que le marcara la lengua traviesa que había dudado en dejarle entrar del todo y se retorcía contra la suya con negligente timidez contradiciendo a sus cadera que alineada a la suya se movían descarada.

Las manos de Castiel seguían en sus caderas, sus ojos volverían a abrirse, pero él debía evitarlo, como si enfrentarse de nuevo a los ojos del otro fuera algo que no podría volver a soportar, lo rodeo con sus brazos, lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y aunque el otro le contesto estrechando su abrazo también, fortaleció sus lasos como si fuera a escapársele, dejando lejos de sus pies el suelo, sus piernas buscaron soporte en las suyas, cerca estaba aquella mesa junto al perchero donde colgaban las marionetas de payaso con sus sonrisas sanguinolentas, fue a su lado donde su cuerpo encontró un soporte.

Siguiendo las reglas de su ansiedad dentro de su caótico sueño de oscuridad y excitación, no hubo necesidad de quitarle la ropa ni hacer nada más para hundirse en su cuerpo, dependía el modo en que sus ojos se fijaran en Castiel, podía encontrarse desnudo para sus labios besando su clavícula, vestido para sus manos aferradas a la tela de la ropa en su costado, podía sentir su piel tibia contra su pecho y podía ver la ropa sobre ella. O podría tan solo cerrar los ojos y dejarse inundar por la oscuridad.

Prefería mantenerlos abiertos y embriagarse por aquella vorágine de incertidumbre saltarina que envolvía su cuerpo y se movía acompasando sus envestidas, en silencio, estrujando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Aunque sus labios se movían, ningún sonido llegaba desde su garganta hasta los oídos de Dean, ese silencio lo irritaba. Por eso se giró sobre él llevándolo contra la pared, pero no hubo respuesta auditiva, podía ver sus ojos nublados de placer, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios separados, húmedos que parecían articular gemidos que podrían derretir los polos solo para que pudiera beber de ellos, sentir sus dedos retorciéndose sobre su nuca, las piernas y los muslos de Castiel rodeando su cadera, su cuerpo tenso acompasando los movimientos de Dean como si ambos pertenecieran a la misma y perfecta unidad.

Las marionetas se movían a su lado acompañando sus estocadas dentro del cuerpo de Castiel con el sonido que producían al estrellarse unos con otros volviendo más inquietante el silencio proveniente de él. Por eso quiso alejarse de ellos y se encontró sobre la alfombra del pasillo, oscura y casi lisa, los muslos de Castiel sobre sus brazos, si de aquellos labios no pensaba escapar sonido alguno, Dean iba a callarlos con sus besos, y desde ahí recordó donde era que estaba la puerta, la salida estaba al costado del perchero.

Y alguien estaba golpeando en ella.

Dean… Dean… despierta, es hora de tus pastillas

Y había despertado, en su cama, mientras su hermano estaba del otro lado de la puerta, la hora de su medicación resaltaba en su reloj en números cerrados.

-Ya te escuche Sammy…

-¿Ya las tomaste? ¿te traigo algo de jugo?

-Estoy bien con agua.

Pero no se había movido de su lugar, observaba el techo, pensaba en el sueño. No conocía la voz de Castiel… y había una erección que palpitaba llenándolo de culpa entre sus dedos.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que le había puesto atención al pequeño Bastardo que ahora le reclamaba una compensación alentado por el lubrico sueño, pero ya había repasado a todo el equipo de porristas sin poder evitar que sus pensamientos fueran de vuelta a Castiel y un choque de excitación caminara por su espina hasta su entrepierna.

Una parte de su cerebro le consoló diciéndole que si se había masturbado más de una vez pensando en la Bella Genio, que, podría tener la edad de su abuela… si tuviera, bien podría masturbarse pensando en su vecino. Así lo hizo y al terminar sintió un gran alivio luego de tanto tiempo de abstinencia acompañado de dolorosas punzadas en su costado y culpa.

Un poco después, mientras desayunaba el dolor se volvió tan agudo que recordó que había olvidado tomar su medicación.

Aunque ese día se mostró receloso a ir al balcón, no pudo evitarlo cuando su medía hora de sol se coló y lo sedujo hasta ahí, en él otro balcón no había nadie, no supo definir si sentía alivio o desilusión. Sus pies descalzos se encontraron con el filo de un racimo de tuercas. Maldijo un momento antes de notar que había una hoja de papel unida a ellas con un cordón.

"¿Estas bien?"

Observo a su alrededor, pero a pesar de todo estaba casi seguro de saber de dónde provenía aquella nota a pesar de no tener remitente.

-Castiel…

La letras plasmadas eran meticulosamente simétricas, pero no habían cincelado el papel, habían sido escritas ligera y espontáneamente, el papel estaba doblado en tres partes de arriba abajo y en dos por los costado, en ese tipo de pestañas arcaicas con las que solían doblarse las cartas antes de meterlas a un sobre.

De pronto se encontró de pie en un balcón al medio día con la respuesta en los labios si saber cómo hacérsela llegar. Regreso adentro y se tumbó en la cama.

Aquella carta le devolvió algunas preguntas, que harían que mucha gente rodara los ojos, pero un cabeza hueca como Dean que solo se preocupaba por las chicas y divertirse era un total misterio, ¿Castiel podía escribir?

Garabateo la respuesta usando como soporte el libro del Principito. "Estoy bien" Peor, ¿podía escribir así de bien? Porque comparada con lo de Castiel, lo escrito por Dean eran grotescos garabatos torcidos y no era porque su caligrafía fuera mala, era que la del otro era impecable. Además, el modo en que había doblado el papel… más que retrasado le parecía que estaba bastante bien instruido…

-Dean…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Estas bien?

Todas las alarmas hijas de la culpa se encendieron dentro de Dean cuando escucho aquella pregunta salir de labios de su hermano.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-¡No! Todo lo contrario… te vez… bien, pero, ¿estas bien?

-Deja de preguntar eso…

Sam se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta.

-¿De verd…?

-Sammy… estaba bien hasta que tus preguntas me enfermaron.

-¿Puedo ir a la biblioteca?

Era eso. Solo eso…

-Vale, peeero, déjame tu laptop.

-Dean… solo… no veas porno con ella…

Dean frunció el cejo a darse cuenta que siempre considero que una computadora solo servía para navegar en busca de asiáticas tetonas… pero no la quería para eso.

-Prometo que esta vez borrare el historial.

Sam rodo los ojos, al cabo de unos minutos Dean estaba de nuevo solo e instalado en el sofá de la sala, el mayor de los Winchester era demasiado inquieto para haber pasado tantos días encerrado en aquel departamento incluso en medio de la convalecencia.

A su manera de ver, quedarse en casa no estaba ayudando y si se quedaba ahí un minuto más iba a volverse loco, por eso se puso su chaqueta y se detuvo frente a la mesa donde estaban las llaves del impala que en esos momentos estaba en calidad de chatarra, de todos modos se las guardo en el bolsillo, como si fuera una especie de talismán protector… que no lo había protegido tan bien la última vez.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la tienda de Chuck que en ese momento estaba afuera y terminaba e recibir nuevas cajas de embalaje.

-Dean… no te habías visitado la tienda tantas veces seguidas desde que eras niño.

-Eso es porque aún no he podido disculparme con Castiel por haberle dado un susto de muerte.

-No fue tu culpa. Todos lo sabemos.

Dean asintió y se rasco la frente.

-Temporalmente no me llevo bien con las escaleras… así que, ¿podrías darle esto?

-Se la daré, pero no creo que vaya a leerla de todos modos. Dean, no quisiera ser grosero, pero, quizás deberías dejarlo por la paz… no es por mí, solo… no te sientas mal si decide… ignorarte.

-Bueno, él empezó, así que pensé… que la querría de vuelta.

-¿Castiel te dio esto?

Chuck parecía sorprendido y estuvo por desdoblar el papel, pero se detuvo y reviso su reloj de pulsera.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Bueno… eso era todo, yo, quizás debería regresar a casa.

-No, no, quizás deberías quedarte. – puso de vuelta la carta en las manos de Dean. – Entrégasela tú.

-Pe…

Chuck señalo la puerta al fondo de la tienda que se abrió casi de inmediato y de donde apareció Castiel que sin observar a su alrededor se acercó a la pared donde estaban los relojes y tomo uno para comenzar a darle cuerda. Dean dudo un momento, probablemente porque una parte de él se abría echo a la idea de que lo estaban evitándolo y encontrase con él le costaría más trabajo.

Pero ahí estaban, en la misma habitación sin que le prestara atención. Dudo antes de acercarse a él, pero eso era lo que había ido a hacer. Aun parado a su lado no obtuvo la atención de Castiel, ni una mirada fugaz, dejo de vuelta en su lugar el primer reloj para darle cuerda al siguiente.

-¿Hola?

Dean espero una respuesta que no llego, pero al menos esta vés resivio una mirada del otro, que se detuvo de pronto, Dean se adelantó a tomar el siguiente reloj antes de que Castiel pudiera hacerlo y comenzó a darle cuerda, aquellos ojos azules lo observaban con gravedad, había dado un paso más en dirección de Dean y se detuvo ahí inmóvil. La distancia entre ambos era mínima, aquella cercanía invasiva y la recién iniciada guerra de miradas le remitió al sueño, cuyas memorias aún estaban frescas en su mente. Retrocedió un paso.

-Te ayudare. Uno tú, otro yo.

Castiel no se movió solo entorno los ojos un poco en su dirección, el mayor de los Winchester no podía disimular su incomodidad, pero al otro eso parecía no importarle, busco a Chuck con la mirada pero no lo encontró, aunque escuchaba su voz detrás de la puerta entreabierta. Cuando regreso su atención a Cas, él tampoco estaba ahí, avanzaba hacía la salida, Dean lo observo alejarse hasta su sitio habitual en el porche, sentado al borde de las escaleras. Suspiro regresando el reloj a su lugar.

Chuck se lo había advertido, no debía sentirse idiota, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo mejor era regresar a casa. Pero se detuvo en la escalera al costado de Castiel. Sacudió el manojo de tuercas al que había atado la carta nuevamente. La mirada azul se alzó de inmediato.

-Probablemente lo quieras de vuelta.- La sacudió de nuevo como si fueran un racimo de cascabeles. – Aunque siquiera sé si puedes entenderme.

-¿También crees que soy retrasado?

-¿Eh?

-No me gusta hablar con las personas porque creen que soy retrasado.

-Ya, ¿y seguramente creen que eres retrasado porque no te gusta hablar con ellos? Creo que tienes un problema de círculo vicioso.

-Probablemente.

-Bueno, ¿la vas a tomar o no?

Castiel tomo la carta por el racimo de tuercas.

-Y por si acaso, soy Dean Winchester.

-Dean Winchester es un mujeriego y brabucón insoportable.

-¿Sí?

-Lo dijo la chica morena.

-Probablemente tenga razón, no me viene a la mente ningún nombre en específico para ella. Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa.

-No has terminado.

-¿De?

-La hora del almuerzo es después de darle cuerda a los relojes y no terminaste.

Dean alzo las cejas, considerando que eso era estúpido y que lo mejor era irse pronto a casa, pero se descubrió a si mismo caminando de vuelta al estante de los relojes, se encontró a solas con su tarea, Chuck al parecer continuaba en la bodega, le pareció que padre e hijo eran la "mar de raritos" pero estar ahí en medio de todos los objetos que llenaban la tienda eran más interesantes que la programación televisiva de la tarde, a pesar de todo, su mirada volvía una y otra vez hasta la espalda de Castiel a través del cristal troquelado, pero, volvía su atención al interior cuando el Castiel de sus sueños le saltaba a la memoria, como si el imaginario de pronto sintiera celos del real.

Descubría el mecanismo de cuerda en los lugares más impensables, unos demasiado difíciles de girar, unos que producían un "tac-tac", los que rechinaban, que vibraban entre sus dedos, los que hacía todo lo anterior al mismo tiempo y los que no producían sonido. Y estaba ese que tenía una cerradura donde los otros tenían una palanca. Era el último. Busco entre las repisas polvorientas pero no encontró nada más que una pequeña pieza de chocolate fosilizado envuelto en papel metálico. Lo guardo como un trofeo-premio-pago-consuelo por tener los dedos adoloridos de tanto dar cuerda a… no quiso contar cuantos relojes.

Fue hasta donde se encontraba Castiel, aunque se quedó un momento a su lado en silencio observándolo.

-Hey, Cas. ¿Cas? – Fue hasta que le sacudió el hombro que tuvo la atención deseada. – Esta cosa… ¿tienes la llave?

-Está adentro.

-¿Adentro en…?

-Adentro del reloj.

-Ya… entonces no tiene remedio, iré a ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar.

Antes de poder dar un paso, Castiel se había puesto de pie, sus manos se habían posado sobre el reloj, había sido tan rápido que no había atinado a hacer nada más que permanecer inmóvil, dirigió su atención al suelo cuando escucho aquel peculiar sonido del metal contra las losas del suelo, al ponerlo de cabeza la estructura del aparato había mostrado una rendija desde donde se había escurrido la llave.

Sus ojos se anclaron de nuevo unas con otras, Dean aun sosteniendo parte del reloj y Castiel la otra, otra cosa sostenida eran sus miradas, el azul que encontró ahí, a esa distancia, le pareció más claro y limpio que los distantes puntitos oscuros de la tarde anterior, otra cosa que veía era la gravedad de sus gestos ablandándose poco a poco, se sabía examinado, lo peor era que una parte de él se retorcía de ganas por obtener su aprobación.

Probablemente fue tan solo ego, Dean Winchester por un modo u otro se hacía notar ante todos los que lo rodeaban, que había accedido a dejarse medir por los ojos a los que siempre había sido invisible, pero cualquiera que hubiera sido en motivo, se encontró con aquella mirada que dura tan solo unos segundos y consigue unir a dos personas por una vida entera.


	4. Si hay una llave, debe haber una puerta

Aunque sus labios apretados se habían negado en un principio, fue su ego el que lo hizo hablar, sin poder romper el contacto visual.

-¿Por qué pones la llave adentro?

-Solo yo sé que está ahí, así no puedo perderla.

-¿Eso no es un inconveniente?

-No. Es mi reloj.

Dean estaba por replicarle que era el reloj en el estante de una tienda, con todo y etiqueta que le ponía un precio, pero el hechizo entre los dos se rompió cuando la chica castaña subió por las escaleras como un vendaval sosteniendo un par de bandejas rompiéndose en disculpas.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡es tarde!, ¡es tarde!, ¡fue la orden extra… el tráfico!, ¡lo siento!

Dean rompió el contacto con Castiel cediéndole el reloj en totalidad y como método de ceder ante la parte de él que se encontraba aterrada y contra el borde de un precipicio ante el lazo recién descubierto del que su parte consiente aun no tenía conocimiento, abrió la puerta por ella, que parecía no ver por donde andaba o hacía donde iba pero en ningún momento tropezó con nada y calculo la esquina perfectamente perdiéndose de vista detrás de la puerta hacía la trastienda.

Una extraña lucidez embargo a Dean y lo hizo desear salir corriendo, pues Castiel aún estaba a menos de un metro de él, observándolo, aunque sus miradas ya no estuvieran tejidas y unidas en un mismo canal.

-Tengo que irme.

-Pensé que te quedarías…

-No puedo.

Cuando Dean volvió casa se encontró a Sam hecho una furia despotricando en su contra, él no lo escucho, estaba ocupado analizando el empaque de su chocolate, decidió echárselo a la boca y masticarlo distraídamente mientras le decía a su hermanito que podría haberlo llamado al celular.

Ahí descubrió que Sam había estado reclamándole él haberse desaparecido sin su celular y que todo ese tiempo había estado blandiendo frente sus narices, "pensé que te quedarías" y los ojos azules de Castiel eran todo lo que llenaba sus pensamientos.

La mañana siguiente Sam descubrió una mancha de sangre minúscula en sus vendas y no lo dejo levantar, Dean se mordió la lengua para no decirle que esa hemorragia era una broma comparada con la de la vez que lo había empujado en su arranque de pánico, prefirió quedarse callado, porque Samuel Winchester, rey de los preocupones, era capaz de encadenarlo a la cama hasta su recuperación.

Cuando su "medía hora de sol" se coló por la ventana, ninguno de los reclamos de Sam podía dejarlo recostado, igualmente, su hermano no le dijo nada, por el contrario, se acercó a hacerle compañía. En el balcón se encontró de vuelta con el papel de la mañana anterior.

"Dean Winchester: tu trabajo con los relojes fue deplorable, más de la mitad se habían detenido antes de la hora de la cena."

Pero esta vez el contrapeso para hacerlo llegar hasta su balcón no era el manojo de tuercas, era la gruesa y mohosa llave que había sacado Castiel de la barriga del horrible reloj. La alzo y se quedó contemplándola un momento. Sabía que esa cosa de cierto modo era importante, lo había visto en sus ojos. La pregunta que rebotaba en su cabeza la formulo Sam.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una llave.

-Ya sé que es una llave, ¡dah! – Rodo los ojos.- Usualmente cuando hay una llave, hay una puerta, ¿sabes que abre?

"La hora del almuerzo es después de darle cuerda a los relojes"

-El almuerzo…

-¿Eh?

Dean se giró para ver el reloj de pared, ¿aún estaba a tiempo?

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Dean?

-Tengo que regresarle esto a Castiel… es como… - "Es una invitación para almorzar, Idiota."- Una invitación. Estaré de vuelta en un rato.

-Dean, no puedes salir.

-Solo será un rato.

El ceño fruncido de Sam no detecto ningún tipo de amenaza en un almuerzo en casa de Chuck, así que solo rodo los ojos.

-Lleva tu celular.

Cuando llego a la tienda, Castiel estaba frente al último reloj de la fila, Chuck estaba de pie a su lado, le dio la impresión de haber interrumpido una conversación, aunque no le pareció que ninguno de los dos hubiera dicho nada, el mayor se había alejado apenas la puerta se abrió.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

Dean solo ladeo el rostro entregándole la llave de vuelta. Con la certeza de que si hubiera tenido tiempo de pensarlo, probablemente no estaría ahí, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta de la tienda se abrió y la misma mujer castaña del día anterior entro equilibrando las mismas charolas, solo se detuvo porque ellos estaban en su camino, a Dean no le gusto como lo miraba, era una mirada desaprobatoria, de eso no había duda, busco algo de soporte en Castiel, pero estaba entretenido en su reloj.

-Eres el chico de ayer… ¿vas a quedarte esta vez? Odio cuando desperdician la comida. Sostén esto… es tan pesado.

-¡Becky, no!

Aun si Dean hubiera tenido una respuesta o si el llamado de alerta de Chuck desde el otro lado de la habitación hubiera llegado un poco antes, incluso para sus reflejos todos sucedió demasiado rápido, en retrospectiva era uno de esos momentos en los que la vida debería tener un botón de pausa. Su mente racional no alcanzo a conectar con sus reflejos, aun si el botón de revertir existiera, en todas las combinaciones, siempre algo terminaba roto…

Le pareció una eternidad antes de que alguno de los tres se moviera después del sonido que produjo el cristal al estrellarse contra el suelo, en ese punto la vida recuperaría su velocidad habitual, el latigazo de dolor que sintió Dean al costado lo obligo a buscar soporte, Becky comenzaría a disculparse sin entender lo que había sucedido, Chuck tomo la silla más cercana y la acerco hasta Dean que lucía una sonrisa incomoda, tan solo la expectativa de que todo eso le callera encima había sido dolorosa, probablemente no era buena idea andar fuera de la cama.

-¡Cielos...! Eso estuvo cerca…

-¡Lo siento! ¡yo no tenía… tengo idea! ¿estás bien…? No se ve muy bien… ¿está bien?

-Estoy bien… estoy… bien…

Castiel aun tenia entre las manos las bandejas que sostuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo Dean, aunque ahora su preciado reloj mohoso estuviera estrellado en el suelo. Probablemente uno de los momentos más incomodos de la vida de Dean Winchester fue aquel, cuando tuvo que permanecer sentado mientras todo se movía a su alrededor, excepto Castiel y el resto de las cosas inamovibles de la tienda, Hubo un extraño silencio cuando Becky y Chuck se fueron con el pretexto de preparar la mesa, cuando el ojiazul por fin se movió, solo para arrodillarse a recoger los pedazos.

-Supongo que ahora te arrepientes de que haberme invitado.

-Probablemente no fue una buena idea… parece que siempre terminas lastimados si estas cerca… - Castiel levanto la parte más grande y observo el interior. – yo… lo siento… no es verdad… lo que dijo ella, no soy peligroso Dean.

-¿Ella? ¿la loca que casi me mata dice que tú eres peligroso?

-No Becky, no, ella no dijo nada, Becky dijo que era una mentira. Yo no quería lastimarte, Dean. No soy peligroso.

-Cas… tú me salvaste de esta, los accidentes pasan, las cosas se caen y se estrellan.

-Tú…

-¿Yo?

-Castiel, Dean, la comida está servida, vamos, se enfría.

Dean asintió torpemente porque no había entendido una palabra del arranque de Castiel. Chuck le señalo el camino al comedor, luego tomo a Castiel de la muñeca diciéndole que sería mejor llevaran en reloj a la bodega de las cosas por reparar, el mayor de los Winchester de nuevo se quedó solo, de pronto le dio la sensación de estar atrapado en una de esas películas de terror bizarras, especialmente al escuchar los susurros de la conversación al final del pasillo, que lo llevo a detenerse y espiar un poco.

"… la mayoría de la gente no entiende esas cosas, Castiel, promete que no volverás a mencionarlo… solo no tienes que hacerlo nunca más."

Decidió que no quería escuchar más, de hecho, quería irse a casa, pero se quedó, porque había algo particular en aquel lugar, entre esas personas que parecían esconder un millón de secretos, algo que estaba esperando por él, o algo que había esperado toda su vida, además, se dijo que le gustaban bastante esas pelis malas de terror. Tiempo después, se echaría a reír al recordarlo y Castiel acurrucado sobre su pecho alzaría la cabeza y le preguntaría la razón y recibiría un beso por respuesta.

Pero de momento la verdad aún estaba lejos y frente a sus ojos estaban tres fotografías incrustadas en la esquina de la vidriera del comedor, parecía que nadie les había prestado atención en años, era Castiel y su madre, ella estaba dormida sobre un sofá, parecía cansada y triste, Castiel estaba de pie frente a ella observándola detenidamente, no había muchos cambios en las otras dos, solo que en las otras los ojos azul pálido del niño observaban a quien le observaba detrás de la lente de la cámara y luego a la nada. Dean pensó en su propia madre, recostada en el sofá luego de un día agotador, con su enorme vientre hinchado con Sammy dentro. Acaricio el papel fotográfico empolvado, las palabras de Helen se colaron en su mente y dejo su imaginación desvariar, ¿sería verdad que Castiel sabía lo que iba a suceder?

"No es verdad lo que dijo ella, yo no soy peligroso"

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Becky, que venia de unas estrechas escalerillas con una pila de papeles en las manos. Volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo reprobatoriamente.

-¿No eres una especie de vago o algo así?

-Aun no me han probado nada.

Ella no dijo nada, lo paso de largo, parecía tener prisa. Cuando padre e hijo aparecieron momentos después, Dean se imaginó en medio de silencios incomodos, pero, la conversación aparco sin querer en un puerto seguro, postres, comidas deliciosas y casi toxicas que tanto anhelaba, todo eso ayudado por la dieta restrictiva a la que había estado sometido en las últimas semanas, Castiel observaba a uno y a otro y a veces se permitía sonreír, pero apenas si había tocado el contenido de su plato, cosa que entre una frase u otra Chuck observaba.

-Un reloj no hace nada de diferencia, Cas, vas a terminarte todo.

Castiel asintió y comenzó a comer con desgana.

-¿No come si no le da cuerda a los relojes?

-Espero que no, siempre hubo relojes de más, nunca de menos. Al principio fue solo un chantaje: "Promete que te lo comerás todo y te dejare darle cuerda a los relojes mañana" así es Castiel, puntual como un reloj y endemoniadamente fiel a sus promesas.

A Dean no le pareció que estuviera describiendo alguna cualidad, así que solo asintió, hubo un momento de silencio antes que el celular de Chuck reclamara su atención, se disculpó y abandono el comedor.

-Eso fue un record…

-¿El qué?

-Padre siempre come cuando la comida esta fría.

-¿No comen juntos?

-No.

Dean observo el lugar, le recordaba esos programas de decoración que no se hartaban de pasar por la tv… antes de la remodelación, cuando los jarrones, los manteles, los cubiertos y el resto de los arreglos estaban sobre la mesa esperando ser acomodados, como si la hora del almuerzo los hubiera sorprendido y todo se hubiera quedado ahí esperando, sus ojos terminaron clavados en las fotografías empolvadas.

-¿Siempre estás solo?

-No, padre no va a ningún lado.

-No me refería a eso…

Probablemente no era una buena idea continuar con esa conversación, aunque parecía que a Castiel no le importaba.

-¿De verdad vas a comerte todo eso?

-¿Eh?

-Conozco esa cara, o no te gusta, o no tienes hambre. Es normal que nos pase de vez en cuando.

Castiel observo un momento su plato, dejo los cubiertos de lado.

-Padre dice que cuando dejamos de cumplir nuestras promesas es porque nos estamos volviendo viejos.

Dean parpadeo un par de veces, ¿Qué edad tenia Castiel? Quizás uno o dos años más que él.

-He roto ventanas, macetas y promesas desde que tengo uso de razón y sigo siendo más joven que tú. –Los ojos azules de Castiel se hundieron en él desaprobatoriamente -¿Sabes qué? Creo que necesitas salir más a menudo.

Dean se puso de pie, ahí afuera había un enorme mundo lleno de luz trasparente y no aquella mortecina, afuera todo parecía mucho menos depresivo.

-Vamos.

-¿Ahora?

-Y no me mires como si te llevara a caminar por la tabla.

Pudo ver en los ojos de Castiel la duda con tal intensidad que Dean trago saliva, pero cuando sus labios se abrieron…

-¿Las tablas son peligrosas?

…Dean no pudo evitar echarse a reír y rodearlo por los hombros llevándolo consigo en busca de la salida.

-Te sorprendería.

.

.

.

.

Eso fue todo por esta semana, estaré procurando actualizar cada lunes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo :)


	5. El charco donde nunca llega el sol

Dean apenas se encontraba ideando un modo de salir sin darle una larga explicación a Chuck cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la puerta trasera, en su pomo colgaban un racimo de llaves, con la suya hundida en su cerradura, eso era una señal de que el destino estaba de su lado, porque además salía por un callejón que conducía a un atajo oculto que acortaba el camino, solo tenia que traspasar una reja metálica medio derruida para encontrarse con una barrera de edificios, aquel camino ni siquiera podía considerarse un callejón, era incómodo para casi cualquier persona y seguramente intragable para cualquier claustrofóbicos, era imposible salir de ahí sin telarañas o raspones de tierra, no escucho ninguna queja de Castiel, aunque pudo ver la incomodidad en su rostro, aquel estrecho pasaje con olor a concreto y humedad parecía no terminar nunca, pero al frente había una franja de luz.

Dean nunca se giró, le bastaba con escuchar los pasos del ojiazul a sus espaldas, jamás supo de los intentos fallidos de los dedos que se alargaban en su dirección en medio de las tinieblas sin atreverse a tocarlo, Castiel sabía que no iba a perderse en ese lugar, que no estaba lejos de casa, apenas el azul sobre sus cabezas se volvió de nuevo infinito y el vacío a su alrededor volvió a ser inmenso, el aire en sus pulmones decidió quedarse ahí, porque que afuera no era un lugar seguro y su brazo se extendió hacía Dean, pero el largo faldón de su abrigo estaba atascado en uno de los tablones recargados en la pared, el Winchester se giró al escucharlo caer, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando el ceño fruncido de Castiel lleno de hojas húmedas y tierra le dedicaron una mirada resentida.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí. –Los ojos de Castiel observaron a su alrededor. - ¿Qué es este lugar?

-¿Eh? Esto es… ¿lo que hay detrás de tu casa?

Castiel avanzo por encima del terreno enlodado, la hierba estaba tan musgosa que no crujía debajo de sus suelas, aquel lugar era otra de esas burbujas entre los edificios, al borde de un pequeño despeñadero de quizás seis metros de anchura y quizás cuatro de altura, cortado por una carretera y para unirse a un cementerio vetusto entre arboles viejos y anudados hasta donde la ciudad volvía de nuevo a unirse al paisaje unas metros adelante.

No fue hasta que los enormes ojos azules de Castiel sorprendieron a Dean observando el horizonte por encima del cementerio fue que descubrió que desde ahí la vista era maravillosa, quizás algo tétrica… pero bueno, estaba de pie ahí y no reposando en una tumba haya abajo. Ninguno de los edificios tenia ventanas hacía el cementerio, pensó que si las hubiera, desde su habitación se abriría un luminoso horizonte y no aquella sombra húmeda y pastosa que no calentaba ni en verano.

-No sabía que esto estaba aquí.

-Y solo has vivido aquí por ¿cuánto tiempo? ¡ah, sí! toda tu vida.

-¿Podemos ir?

-Solo hay dos rejas y algunos letreros de prohibido el paso, claro que podemos ir. – los ojos de Castiel se clavaron en él visiblemente intrigados, porque a su entendimiento, no podían hacerlo, Dean le regalo una sonrisa forzada. – tantas cosas por ver, tantas cosas por hacer y el chico tétrico quiere ir al cementerio.

-¿Crees que soy tétrico?

-Tétrico, un poquito. Peligroso, no.

El asunto de que fuera considerado peligroso por al menos una persona rebotaba en su cabeza, no podía dejar de mirarlo y buscar el peligro en la figura envuelta en aquella gabardina beige, era como un enigma, le intrigaba la manera en que Castiel observaba cada objeto en el camino, ladeando un poco el rostro, como si fuera la primera vez que veía el esqueleto oxidado de un auto que alguien dejo al lado de la carretera o como tocaba con precaución la reja cubierta de musgo como si fuera a morderlo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que probablemente así era, cualquiera un poco acostumbrado con la tierra húmeda y esponjosa del cementerio no la frotaba entre sus dedos con aquella mirada de científico. Aquel pensamiento lo detuvo mientras Castiel continuo andando por entre las tumbas, hundiendo deliberadamente las suelas entre las hojas mohosas con los ojos inquietos en busca de las aves que se paseaban entre las copas de los árboles.

-Hey… si yo fuera tú, mirada más al frente y menos arriba.

Pero Castiel no parecía escucharlo, le dio la impresión de que estaba demasiado lejos, aunque estaba a tres pasos largos de distancia, quizás no había sido tan buena idea llevarlo afuera, no estaba acostumbrado a estar con una persona sin decir nada, excepto claro cuando Sam estaba enojado con él por algún motivo, las molestias a su costado que nunca se habían ido, -por más que tratara de fingir que se encontraba mejor- se iban volviendo a cada paso más y más insoportables, se había saltado los analgésicos "después del almuerzo" y ahora le estaban reclamando, metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar de ahí aquellas cuatro píldoras y una bolita de pelusa, se deshizo de esta última y se echó las otras a la boca.

-¿Te importa si nos sentamos un rato?

El problema era que justo después de tomarlas se sentía algo mareado, Castiel había encontrado –tropezado- con una rueda oxidada y retorcida de una bicicleta y: o no lo escucho o pretendió no hacerlo, Dean se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, pensando que definitivamente no había sido una buena idea haberlo traído, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para recorrer todo el camino de vuelta, así que solo buscaría un lugar donde sentarse un rato –definitivamente no sobre una tumba- y que Castiel revoloteara por ahí un rato si quería, se dijo que aquella sería una tarde larga y tediosa mientras trataba de llamar la atención del ojiazul, contaba hasta diez y lo alzaba por el hombro del sobretodo con su "lado sano" afortunadamente no tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo que el de guiarlo, pues se había levantado casi mecanizado y lo había seguido, pero seguía sin prestarle atención, como si Castiel se hubiera quedado girando la rueda de la bicicleta y Dean se hubiera llevado solo su cuerpo.

Lo llevo hasta lo que a él y a Sam les gustaba llamar "el lago" que no era más que una chapuza de charco testarudo que se negaba a secarse en todo el año, no podría decir que era un estanque, esos tenían animalejos a los que apedrear, los únicos seres vivos que había visto alguna vez, los había encontrado ya ahogados, y no sabía si unir a ese grupo el conejo que una vez fue rosa y flotaba con su sonrisa congelada… y además de su trasero al ponerlo sobre aquella silla metálica, Castiel también parecía congelado, probablemente si no se hubiera quedado ahí de pie inmóvil, Dean se abría preocupado de que pudiera terminar con el lodo hasta las rodillas o dándose un chapuzón.

-¿Cass?

Había sitios así en el mundo, donde el sol no llegaba nunca, fríos y silenciosos paréntesis, como aquel lugar o como el callejón fuera de su ventana, tristes ys in esperanzas, probablemente el destino era real, justo ahí y no en otro lugar y estar bajo los efectos de los analgésicos fue que se encontró con "el otro Cass", lo miraba sin verlo, lo escuchaba sin escucharlo, y sostenía conversaciones sin separar los labios, por primera vez una parte de él admitió que quizás había algo en el que le ponía los pelos de punta, pero estaba oculta en su subconsciente en el mismo sofá que la parte que sentía fascinación por el tipo plantado ahí de pie, que no emitía ningún sonido, que parecía a punto de disolverse en el aire como una aparición y que en algún punto había decidido alinear sus ojos en su dirección, como si fuera transparente y hubiera encontrado algo a sus espaldas que le interesaba… o quizás, lo había encontrado en lo más profundo de su ser, donde ni siquiera él sabía que encontraría.

-Si fuera transparente ¿crees que podrías ver mis puntos? O mi almuerzo… o los tornillos de cuando me rompí la pierna…

"El otro Cass" ladeo un poco la cabeza, como si Dean le hubiera hablado en otro idioma, "el otro Cass" era el Cass de siempre, el que vivía en un mundo en el que todos estaban excluido, que para Castiel era difícil sostener una conversación con alguien cuando podías comprender su primera frase un par de horas después, cuando la mayoría de las personas ya se habían cansado de ser ignoradas y habían decidido marcharse, había dejado de intentarlo, hasta que una tarde un chico de ojos verdes a bordo de un viejo Impala negro ingreso tras un gran impacto a él, solo la voz de Dean sonaba fuerte y clara, el resto eran solo balbuceos sin sentido que llegaban desde muy lejos y demasiado rápido como para pudiese comprenderlos, por eso prefería ignorarlos y dedicarse a sus asuntos… aunque todos dijeran que por dedicarse a sus asuntos era que prefería ignorarlos.

Pero Dean era un vendaval que lo había arrancado de su zona de confort sin que quisiera oponer resistencia, le daba la sensación de que, desde la primera vez que sus ojos se enlazaron el día del accidente, algo había dado un salto dentro de su estómago y se revolvía inquieto cada que se preguntaba cómo y dónde estaría, no podía evitar levantarse y pasearse sin rumbo por su habitación, cuando Dean se apareció en la tienda preguntando por él, Castiel comprendió que cualquier cosa que hubiera echo hogar en su estómago debería tener alas, unas esponjosas que no dejaba de mover, lo que era una lástima… porque ahí no había espacio suficiente para volar, pensaba mientras veía a las aves sobre los arboles saltando de rama en rama, probablemente terminaría por rendirse o enfermarse y enfermarlo a él, o morir, como todos los moradores humanos del cementerio, podrirse y envenenarlo, como se podrían las hojas en la tierra húmeda, probablemente todo eso solo sería cuestión de tiempo, como aquella bicicleta oxidada que parecía desmoronarse entre sus dedos, por eso no debía dejar que eso pasara, si la voz de Dean era el bálsamo que lo arrullaba, entonces lo seguiría a donde fuera, y así lo hizo cuando él tiro de su ropa para llevarlo consigo.

Quizás habían sido más emociones de las que había procesado juntas en muy poco tiempo que había vuelto a echar a Dean de su burbuja, porque había escuchado su voz lejana y su cuerpo difícil de separar del resto del paisaje, si el Winchester hubiera conseguido sentir o por lo menos intuir el pánico que había clavado a Castiel al suelo, no hubiera rodado los ojos, ni se hubiera prometido deshacerse del rarito apenas descansara un poco.

Si hubiera conseguido hilar aquella frase que todo su cuerpo suplicaba expulsar: "por favor llévame a casa" Dean lo hubiera hecho, a pesar de estar cansado, nunca lo hubiera vuelto a buscar y esta historia no hubiera tenido un mañana, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Castiel entendió entonces que Dean quería descansar ahí un rato y estaba hablando de nuevo, fue cuando ladeo su rostro buscando un lugar donde sentarse, no había ningún sitio para él, así que tras meditarlo un momento, decidió sentarse en el suelo junto a él.

-No creo que sea agradable ver lo que hay en tu estomago…

-Mmm…

Dean se sentía adormilado y ya había olvidado que había hecho la pregunta.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Dean, ¿Cómo te rompiste la pierna?

Cuando la risa nerviosa de Dean comenzó una serie de excusas sobre pisos resbalosos, donde nada había sido su culpa y una anécdota hilada a la otra llegaron a los oídos de Castiel con claridad, respiro con tranquilidad, dándole poca importancia a lo que le decían, se dedicó a observar cada detalle y cada gesto.

-Tienes una manera extraña de mirar a las personas.

El corazón de Castiel latió como si buscara escaparse corriendo de su pecho y traer agua del charco a sus espaldas para apagar el incendio que ardió en sus mejillas cuando los nudillos de Dean golpearon ligeramente su barbilla alzando un poco su rostro, si no hubiera estado bajo los efectos de los analgésicos, Dean Winchester se hubiera dado cuenta de inmediato que era aún más extraño delinear el rostro de tu interlocutor al criticar sus facciones, pero no importaba, porque Castiel no lo sabía, era ajeno a casi todos los códigos de interacción humana y acepto aquella caricia con naturalidad, la máxima que pudo darle, porque nunca nadie había hecho algo semejante y su sentido del tacto había desatado el caos en su cerebro sobre cuáles de las sensaciones que debían tomar el control de su cuerpo y había decidido soltarlas todas de una vez.

-Dean…

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué es eso?


	6. La Gran Rueda de la Fortuna

Dean abrió los ojos como plato cuando hubo despertado del todo un poco después de escuchar la pregunta de Castiel, siendo consiente de donde estaba, perdido la noción del tiempo y había estado dormitando, con los dedos enredados y acicalando los cabellos del ojiazul que también parecía adormilado recargado contra su muslo, retiro su mano con rapidez.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

Se sintió idiota y avergonzado por haberle dado los mismos mimos que se le darían a un perro, especialmente cuando Castiel lo observo confundido, repasando con sus dedos el lugar donde había estado la mano de Dean, que, aunque no entendió cuál era la ofensa, acepto la disculpa.

-Dean, ¿Qué es eso?

-Eso… - el aludido volvió la vista hacia donde apuntaba la del otro. – ¿la noria?, la gran rueda de la fortuna de la feria. ¿Te gusta?

Dean vio reflejadas las luces de la noria en los enormes ojos claros de Castiel, como chispitas de emoción en los ojos de un chiquillo cuando asintió.

-Entonces vamos, ven.

Pensó que eso era lo menos que podía hacer por él después de que había roto su reloj preferido por salvarlo y por tratarlo como un cachorro extraviado… aunque si parecía algo extraviado, no lo estaría mientras él estuviera ahí para enseñarle el camino.

-¿De verdad no sabías que era?

-Había visto dibujos, fotografías y láminas en algunos libros, como decoración o fondo, nunca encontré una explicación.

Dean se tallo la nuca.

-Así que… ¿todo lo que sabes del mundo lo has leído?

-Mayormente. Sí.

Quiso peguntarle: "¿Qué tan mayormente?" pero solo asintió, comenzaba a molestarle sentir como sí le debiera algo a Castiel, había despertado del hospital con esa sensación y hablar con él, lejos de calmarla la hacía palpitar en su pecho, se repetía que no le debía nada a Castiel, por el contrario, lo había sacado a pasear y…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo tratándolo como una mascota, bien, lo trataría como a un niño pequeño, lo montaría a la noria hasta que vomitara, lo regresaría a casa y con eso debería bastar.

Y cuando decía que lo montaría en la noria, era literal, él no pensaba poner un pie sobre esa trampa mortal, se lo dijo mientras caminaban hacía la boletería.

-¿Por qué?

-Vértigo.

-Vértigo es miedo a las alturas.

-… gracias por la información.

-De nada.

-¿Sarcasmo?

-Oh…

Castiel frunció el cejo, Dean sabía que había personas incapaces de comprender el sarcasmo, pero ese era nivel kindergarden.

-¿Cómo es el miedo?

-¿Eh? ¿te estas burlando?

-No. Mi doctor dijo que soy incapaz de sentir.

El Winchester analizo el rostro de Castiel, que seguía tan imperturbable como siempre.

-¿Sentir…? ¿si te golpeo no te duele?

-Claro que me dolería, mi sistema nervioso funciona correctamente. Estoy bastante seguro que se refería a la parte emocional, miedo, empatía, amor, tristeza.

-Así que además de hablar como un robot, tienes un corazón de robot, vaya… eso es, interesante.

Dean se tallo la nuca, había visto suficientes documentales de crímenes sin resolver como para estar al tanto de que los psicópatas eran incapaces de sentir empatía y esas cosas, y los movimientos y las palabras del otro habían sido desde siempre mecanizadas y medidas, pensó en la manera extraña con que estaba atascada en su memoria desde el día del incidente, con aquel mote que no sabía cómo definir, esos eran sus pensamientos por los que no se dio cuenta que cada uno había entrado en la delgada fila entre las dos rejas metálicas para comprar el boleto y Castiel se vio obligado a quedarse atrás, no le dio importancia al asunto, ni tampoco se lo dio al hecho de que la salida fuera por el lado contrario, lo encontraría del otro lado, donde vendían palomitas acarameladas y confituras grasientas que olían a gloría misma, le importo hasta que camino de vuelta con golosinas para ambos en busca del chico que cada momento se volvía más raro y lo encontró con el pánico pintado en toda la cara, perdido entre las personas que se paseaban por el lugar, se escondió detrás de la madera de la boletería sin dejar de observarlo, los ojos azules de Cass parecían buscarlo en cada rincón, retrocedía un paso cada vez que alguien pasaba a su lado y avanzaba dos si rozaba el cuerpo de alguien.

Ladeo el rostro, bueno, Cass quería saber lo que era estar asustado, ahora ya lo sabía… se preguntó qué clase de doctor le diría que no podía sentir… aprovecho un grupo de personas que pasaban para escurrirse hasta donde estaba su acompañante y le dio una palmadita en el hombro sintiendo el cuerpo del otro crispándose debajo de su tacto.

-No soy tu doctor, pero, creo que esto que sientes se llama miedo.

-¡Dean!

-Quizás deberías buscar una segunda opinión.

Los ojos azules de Castiel se escondieron un poco entre sus parpados mientras la distancia entre sus cejas se acortaba y sus labios se juntaban más entre ellos, ladeo el rostro en otra dirección, soltando el aire de sus pulmones, sin que Dean pudiera evitar reírse mientras le daba una de las bolas llenas de golosinas, no sabía cuales le gustarían, así que había pedido un poco de todo, pero la sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios al ver al grupo de persona que iban cruzando la entrada.

-Cassie… rayos, ven.

Y no estaba sola, estaba con Lisa, Gordon y… aun no lo habían visto, de entre todos los chicos de su colegio, tenían que aparecerse ese día y a esa hora ellos tres, su viejo amigo –ahora no tanto-, su exnovia y la chica con la que se moría de ganas por salir, y que estaba seguro iba a conseguir. Todas sus alertas se dispararon, no quería que lo vieran con Castiel, Dean tenía una reputación… una no muy positiva reputación, una de fiestas, chicas y de fastidiarle el día a todo los que no fuera "normal" y no podía imaginar nada más anormal que Castiel que hurgaba en la bolsa de golosinas sacando una tras otra y tirándolas al suelo como si fueran desperdicios, podía imaginar a Gordon contándole a todos como lo había visto paseando un fenómeno por la feria.

-Vamos viejo, te di eso para que te los comieras, no para que… olvídalo, muévete.

-Cassie es nombre de chica.

Dean casi arrojo el pago de la entrada sobre el sujeto que cuidaba la primera atracción a puertas cerrada que encontró, el cartel de letras de neón rezaba "El punto misterioso", en realidad no le importaba si adentro estaba la mujer barbuda o el chupacabras, solo quería esconderse el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar de ahí sin ser visto.

Tenía la falsa seguridad de que adentro se encontraría más tranquilo, pero aquel lugar tuvo el efecto contrario, con aquellas luces azuladas, la decoración surrealista, el humo falso y el descubrimiento de que no sabía en qué punto, Castiel había conseguido sujetar su mano, trato de separarse, pero los dedos del otro se cerraron con ansiedad sobre los suyos. Quizá fuera que de pronto se había encontrado en una dramatización del sueño donde se había colado, que aquel apretón dreno toda la resistencia de su cuerpo con una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo desde su vientre, giro su cabeza para y lo encontró a centímetros de su rostro, con un olor dulzón a confitura en los labios, trago saliva.

-Esto sabe horrible…

-¿Eh? – Dean se sintió de pronto estúpido, ridículo. – Entonces no te lo comas.

-Pero dijiste…

Dean puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Castiel para callarlo, estaba seguro que había escuchado la risa de Lisa… Castiel observo la bolsa de golosinas, después al otro, antes de dejarla caer al suelo despreocupadamente, ajeno al dilema que vivía el Winchester ahora que sus amigos estaban dentro del punto misterioso, tiro del abrigo del otro, tenían que buscar un lugar donde esconderse y la habitación de los espejos no era la mejor opción, pero al doblar aquella esquina encontró una pequeña cabinita oscura, un sitio estrecho para uno, demasiado para dos.

Así que ahí estaba de nuevo, con Castiel contra una pared en un mundo donde las cosas carecían de lógica, pero esta vez era real, esta vez podía sentir el cuerpo tibio del otro contra el suyo, el sonido casi imperceptible de la tela, de su respiración y el aroma dulzón que aun llevaba encima, el azúcar en la comisura de sus labios resecos, no parecía molestarle la cercanía de Dean, al principio inmóvil, después removiéndose en su lugar despacio buscando una posición más cómoda, el Winchester no pudo evitarlo, por un momento se había olvidado donde y porque habían terminado ahí, lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, pero aquel abrazo dolía contra su costado herido.

Si el empleado de la feria no se hubiera aparecido ahí diciéndoles que aquella no era "ese" tipo de atracción y que mejor se consiguieran una habitación, lo hubiera besado.

Claro que antes dejarían que le arrancaran las uñas que admitirlo… al menos, aquellos primeros días, cuando se creía enamorado de Lisa, cuando no le importaban los demás, cuando huyo de la feria por la puerta de atrás como un bandido apaleado antes que dejarse ver acompañado de Castiel al que sin saber ya adoraba.

.

.

.

.

Y eso fue todo por este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :)


	7. La falsa reportera y un te de violetas

Estaba tan ocupado en sus propios pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta de que los seguían, no estaba seguro desde cuándo o porque, pero lo hacían, probablemente fuera una coincidencia, pero lo dudaba, aquellas calles eran poco transitadas.

-Dean… tengo hambre.

Aquello le dio el pretexto que necesitaba para quitarse aquella psicosis de encima, asintió y lo guio apretando el paso hasta un restaurante de comida rápida, luego de encargar y sentarse, lo confirmo, los habían estado siguiendo y aunque estaba seguro que había escuchado los pasos de dos personas, al local casi vacío, luego de ellos solo entro una mujer, que al abrir la puerta recorrió el sitio entero y al observarlos a ambos, sonrió y camino hacía ellos, peor aún, se sentó al lado de Castiel sin pedir permiso.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Te conozco?

-No, creo que no, pero yo a ti sí, Dean Winchester.

-Y ¿eres?

-Meg, solo una reportera en busca de una noticia.

Aquello no le gustaba, aquella mujer no le gustaba, no tenía las pintas de ser una reportera convencional, con una cazadora de cuero, aquellas botas y su forma de sonreír, más bien parecía del tipo de mujer que protagonizan las malas noticias.

-No debes ser muy buena, porque no veo por aquí ninguna noticia.

-Que "tú" no la veas, no quiere decir que no esté ahí, las noticias tienen muchos tamaños, solo busco, la noticia correcta para la gente correcta.

-Dean, dile que se vaya.

Castiel parecía molesto.

-Ya lo escuchaste, "Meg", vete.

-Como quieras, después de todo, aquí no hay ningún secuestro, ni extravió, solo Clarence que acaba de hacerse de un amiguito que lo lleva a por una cajita feliz. Ve a casa Castiel, tu papí está muy preocupado.

Dean volvió a quedarse a solas con Castiel, que tenía la mirada fija más allá de la ventana.

-Esa Meg, no parece una reportera.

-No lo es.

-¿Es amiga tuya?

-No.

Cuando la agente Jody paso por el umbral de la puerta, negando con la cabeza observando en su dirección, diciéndole a quienquiera que estuviera del otro lado de su radio "Los encontré", Dean supo que estaba en problemas… Castiel estaba demasiado ocupado con sus papas como para preocuparse, al menos, ya no tendría que caminar de vuelta a casa.

Cuando volvieron a la tienda de Chuck, Dean vío a Anna por primera vez y aquel primer encuentro fue algo áspero entre los dos.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-En Mcdonalds.

La agente Jody Mills parecía fastidiada, invirtiendo sus energías en un par de adolescentes que se habían fugado por un hamburguesa a tres cuadras de casa, eso se los había hecho saber en el camino de vuelta, Dean quiso preguntarle porque no habían esperado las no-estaba-seguro-cuantas horas antes de llamarlos desaparecidos, pero se quedó callado, porque recordó que Castiel no era como el resto, la poli debía seguir otro protocolo en esos casos…

Si hubiera preguntado… Jody Mills le habría dicho por qué Chuck entraba en pánico si perdía de vista a Castiel, y si hubiera mencionado a Meg, la agente y el alguacil no hubieran puesto a Chuck en la lista de padres paranoicos y sobreprotectores, las cosas abrían sido distintas.

Quizás las cosas no hubieran cambiado demasiado, quizás lo hubiera cambiado todo, nadie habría lastimado a Cass… pero se había quedado callado, la agente se había despedido y el mismo Chuck más tarde se plantearía seriamente que quizás solo estaba comportándose como un paranoico en el momento equivocado. Cando volvieron a la tienda, Anna se encontraba esperándolos de pie en los tres escalones que separaban en local de la banqueta, tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de mirada inexpugnable clavada en Dean, que no fue capaz de identificarla de algún tiempo anterior, pero algo en él le dijo que era hermana de Castiel, Dean estaba acostumbrado a los problemas, así que se despidió de la agente Mills con una sonrisa y un "gracias por el viaje", ella le contesto rodando los ojos.

-Hola Castiel.

Castiel no contesto, no volvió siquiera la mirada en su dirección, porque cuando Dean la señalo a través del cristal del carro patrulla, ella era una figura nítida, pero después, se convirtió en otra de las figuras balbuceantes a su alrededor.

-Cass, te dijeron: Hola.

La mirada azul del aludido se clavó primero en Dean, después a su alrededor en busca de su hermana hasta encontrarla, aunque tuvo que observar dos veces en el mismo sitio.

-Hola hermana mayor… - regreso su atención al Winchester, la pelirroja los observaba a ambos, con gravedad. - ¿dijo otra cosa?

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Cómo hice que?

-Hablar con Castiel.

Dean no entendió aquella pregunta, porque para él, aunque raro, hablaba tanto como los demás, sabía el desprecio que los hermanos mayores de Castiel tenían para con él, así que recibió aquella pregunta como una grosería, del tipo: "¿cómo puedes hablar con ese fenómeno?". Así que solo la observo con altanería, Dean no tenía demasiado poder moral como para enfadarse con ella, era más creativo y despectivo con todo aquel que osara salirse de lo "normal", pero, para él, insultar al fenómeno de al lado estaba bien, no al de tu propia familia.

A veces se detenía a preguntarse como hubiese continuado aquella conversación entre él y Anna si Chuck no hubiera salido a encontrarlos, esa sería la peor condena para Dean, todo el tiempo que tuvo para dedicarlo a los "hubiera", "¿Y si…?", "¿Por qué no hice, dije?" pero entonces las cosas ya estaban estropeadas, como cristales rotos regados por el suelo de la memoria, donde los lazos que antes los unían se volvían alambre de espinos enmarañados, y por encima de todo aquello debía caminar descalzo, arrastrando su cruz, sintiendo los latigazos de todo lo que pudo hacer distinto.

Aun no era consciente de lo grande y pequeño que podía ser; grande, inmenso, casi un todo en el corazón de Castiel, y tan pequeño e insignificante en el cuadro en que todos somos parte. Pero si le hubieran preguntado cuando comenzó a sospecharlo… diría que fue ese día y aun si nadie se lo preguntara, se lo diría en silencio, besándolo despacio… porque además, aquellos nubarrones estaban aún lejanos y las nubes… esas están sobre el cielo, lejos de los hombres, aunque a veces oscurezcan su cielo y les hagan creer que no habrá más luz detrás de sus tempestades.

Volviendo al porche, aquel día que moría de un crepúsculo rojizo, los tres juntos y aquella oración flotando. "Lo sé, Anna, lo siento." Fue lo que quiso salir de los labios de Castiel, pero se quedó en silencio, cuando su Chuck se unió a ellos después de despedir a la agente Jody que se había interpuesto en su camino para darle detalles de como y en donde había encontrado a su hijo, Castiel interrumpió sus intentos por contestarle a su hermana.

Las horas que ambos desaparecieran dejando los platos casi intactos y abierta la puerta que daba al callejón, Chuck había repasado en su mente todas las veces que había intentado que Castiel saliera a la calle más allá de su lugar en el porche, como parecía privarse de sí mismo, todo su cuerpo se volvía rígido y su mirada se iba a un lugar muy lejano, la única opción era forcejear con él y arrastrarlo todo el trayecto, a sabiendas de que su hermetismo se atenuaría en las semanas siguientes, cuando era aún más pequeño y trataba de alzarlo en brazos para llevarlo fuera, se retorcía como un animal atrapado y lloraba en silencio, sin emitir ningún sonido, como si estuviera haciéndole daño, en una ocasión había dejado de respirar hasta que su rostro se había tornado violeta. A él le hubiera gustado llevarlo y buscar aquí y haya por algo que ayudara a mejorar su condición y con vergüenza tenía que admitir que las pocas veces que había sido totalmente necesario sacarlo de casa, lo había hecho sedándolo y todas ellas al hospital, cuando se había caído de las escaleras de la estantería y se había roto el brazo, o él día que aquella gripe rebelde se había vuelto pulmonía.

La única persona con la que Castiel nunca tuvo objeción al momento de salir de casa había sido su madre, el plan era recorrer el mundo en busca de especialistas, de lugares y colores que mejoraran la condición de su hijo, encontrar el lugar donde sirvieran el mejor café recién tostado, coleccionar atardeceres desde las diferentes cornisas de cualquier lugar, pero entonces un día a la hora del almuerzo, Castiel se había vuelto un niño sin madre y todos aquellos planes se habían quedado sobre la mesa esperándolos volver, ahí junto a la cristalería. Quizás ese era el verdadero sentido de la tienda, lo que entre tres fue concebido como un libro de recortes de sus viajes se volvió en un pequeño mundo para Castiel, a pesar de todo Chuck no dejaba de verla como una prisión de la que no sabía cómo sacarlo, así que había decidido desterrarse ahí con él.

Y entonces ahí estaba Dean.

Al que quería colgar de la viga más cercana.

Que no era el mejor ejemplo de persona.

Y aunque trataba de repetirse: "no te alteres, no te alteres" era demasiado tarde y el algoritmo de relajamiento no aparecía por ningún lado o si lo estaba, se encontraba junto con el sentido común susurrándose entre ellos que Castiel se veía bastante tranquilo hasta antes de que lo sacudiera un poco por los hombros preguntándole donde se había metido, si estaba bien, porque no había comido, que si sabía la hora, quien lo había obligado, porque había salido sin decir nada y ni el sabía que tantas cosas más, saltándose todas las reglas de cohesión y coherencia de la lengua en un tiempo record, hasta quedarse ahí en silencio en un estado en el que el alivio y el enfado convivían alegremente de la mano.

Y daba igual si ninguno de los presentes había comprendido más que algún par de palabras sueltas, el lenguaje va más allá que frases correctamente hiladas una detrás de otra y después de haber pasado toda una vida uno al lado de otro… Castiel se había tragado todo el discurso de Chuck en aquella media docena de sacudidas distribuido en dos tantas de tres separadas una de otra por un: "estos niños quieren matarme", aunque por otro lado, el mensaje kinésico en si era claro para cualquiera.

Dean pensó que quizás ese era el momento adecuado para desaparecer, pero Anna continuaba observándolo con si se tratara de un animal en exhibición y su ego no le permitió dar un paso para alejarse y más bien se resignó a que en cualquier momento apareciera Sam y le diera su respectiva reprimenda… además estaba cansado, adolorido, quizás hasta un poco mareado, quizás más de lo que admitiría, incluso a si mismo, repitiéndose que el temblor que subía desde su vientre haciendo eco en su cabeza hasta hacer castañear sus dientes era porque tenía frío, a pesar de llevar puesta su cazadora de cuero y que todo mundo a su alrededor se encontrara feliz en tan solo una capa de ligero algodón… todos menos Castiel y su sobretodo.

Castiel que a pesar de llevar su cálido sobretodo, bastante apropiado para el clima de menos de veinte grados del interior de la tienda pero inapropiado para el clima del exterior también temblaba ligeramente, porque sabía que su padre estaba molesto, que podría echarlo y prohibirle volver, como le había prohibido volver a los que habían sido crueles con él, tan solo quería encontrar el modo de decirle que por favor le permitiera volver, que Dean era agradable, que aquel paseo, -que Dean consideraba patético y fallido- era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Pero no encontraba el modo de hacerlo, aunque quizás no necesitaría decirlo, una parte de Chuck ya lo sabía, una parte inconsciente a la que le tomaría un par de cafés sin azúcar con un chorrito de brandy y recorrer la estancia de esquina a esquina un número indefinido de veces para hacérselo saber al Chuck consiente, en ese momento ambos estaban bastante alterados, Castiel parecía de pronto ser consciente de que se encontraba fuera de su área de confort y su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo a él o a cualquier interferencia externa, su padre lo noto, quizás demasiado tarde y trato de llevarlo dentro, repitiéndole que todo estaba bien, que él lo arreglaría todo y le prepararía un té de violetas, temiendo que quizás necesitaría llevarlo a rastras desde la banqueta de vuelta a la tienda.

Dean estaba lejos de aquel cuadro, porque Sam no había aparecido, no parecía estar cerca, no había dejado ningún mensaje, ni realizado ninguna llamada y al marcarle su móvil se encontraba apagado, desde ahí, las luces del departamento se encontraban apagadas también ¿Por qué? Su padre volvería dentro de poco y encontraría un jaleo que involucraba a la oficial Mills, él secuestrando al hijo del vecino y un Sammy desaparecido, se limito a soltar un: "Lo siento" que no sentía y volver a casa con la esperanza de que Sam estuviera dormido en el sofá.

Pero no había nadie en casa, nada más que aquella nota sobre la pantalla del televisor: "Dean, estoy en la biblioteca" claro, Sam apagaba el celular cuando estaba en la biblioteca y seguramente no quiso interrumpir aquella supuesta visita en casa de Chuck… se dejó caer en el sofá, siendo consiente lentamente de lo jodidamente mal que se sentía, con la cabeza echa un torbellino, toda la tarde parecía tan irreal que le costaba mucho trabajo tomar en serio su propia memoria y asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

Que había estado a milímetros de besar a un chico… bueno estaba aquella vez que Rhonda lo había chantajeado diciéndole que conseguiría un trato especial esa noche si besaba a uno de sus amigos… al que ya no recordaba ni de nombre ni de cara, porque estaba demasiado ebrio, había conseguido a Rhonda aquella noche y aún tenía sus pantys rosa en el fondo de su cajón como trofeo.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta y Dean supo que no era Sam, ni su padre, porque ningún Winchester tocaba la puerta de su propia casa, No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado recapitulando conquistas y chicas sin poderse despegar de la boca el antojo de aquellas grasientas frituras de feria, aroma que desde ese momento y hasta el fin de sus días lo llevaría a pensar en los labios de Castiel, ligeramente húmedos y cubiertos de granos de azúcar, aunque en ese momento estuviera encubriendo su verdadero deseo con el recuerdo de aquellos cuerpos blanditos y curvilíneos que hasta hace tan poco habían sido el blanco de todos sus deseos… bueno, y estaban el pie, pero él tenía su escalafón aparte y por fortuna nunca tuvo que decidir de cuál de los dos podría prescindir.

Era Chuck.


	8. Una hora y diecinueve minutos

Mientras caminaba al encuentro con el Winchester, Chuck se preguntaba de qué modo podría haber reaccionado si Dean y Castiel le hubieran pedido permiso para salir a pasear; estaba seguro que habría dicho que no, probablemente habría sentido el mismo pánico que sintió al ver que no estaban, porque luego que Dean se fuera, luego de su primer café con un chorrito de brandy a escondidas de la pelirroja, todos parecían un poco más tranquilos que cuando Dean se había marchado. Aunque él tampoco estaba seguro cuando había sido eso, Anna lo sabía, y sería ella quien se lo diría después: que Dean se había ido justo en el momento en que Castiel perdió control de sí mismo, o que quizás, Castiel perdió el control de sí mismo cuando Dean se fue. Afortunadamente no habían tenido que llevarlo adentro a rastras; había forcejeado con él tan solo un momento antes de que Castiel detuviera toda resistencia y se dejara llevar adentro con docilidad, aunque su cuerpo temblaba y su atención parecía demasiado lejos de este planeta. Esperaba que apenas se repusiera un poco se encerrara en su habitación una temporada, pero no lo hizo, se quedó con ellos y acepto de buena gana el té que le preparo su hermana.

_-Haz que Dean vuelva mañana_.

Castiel le había pedido algo, y eso era nuevo. Chuck era la clase de padre que remediaba todo tipo de carencias con algún soborno; había pasado toda una vida siguiendo el gran plan que tenía para sí mismo y para cada uno de sus hijos, pero un día, se derrama un café sobre una barra y el líquido caliente sobre su regazo le hace despertar, de algún modo, a una sonrisa apenada de aquella joven barista; y se encontró en una aventura que quería volver rutina, y así fue como la historia que trajo al mundo a Castiel dio inicio, llegando a este mundo sin llorar y observándolos a todos como si conociera un gran secreto que no pensaba revelarle a nadie. Fue desde el principio inalienable, nunca pedía nada y siempre miraba con desinterés cualquier clase regalo o atención, desde la más simple hasta la más especial… bueno, el soborno había funcionado una vez: dejarlo dar cuerda a los relojes si terminaba toda su comida, pero aquel trato lo habían hecho madre e hijo. Chuck solo había dado su visto bueno.

_-Eso no va a pasar Castiel, Casi me matan de un susto ustedes dos, ¿tienes idea de lo que hay ahí afuera?_

_-El cementerio, arboles llenos de aves, un estanque, la feria y la rueda de la fortuna._

Chuck no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír en no sabía cuánto tiempo, pero simplemente no podía dejar de imaginar escenarios catastróficos.

Eso no es una feria, son un puñado de drogadictos en casas rodantes llenas de lucecitas; eso ni siquiera parece una rueda de la fortuna de verdad; esos juegos mecánicos más bien parecen picadoras de carne. Si quieres ir a una feria de verdad, podría llevarte a Disney, ¿no quieres ir a Disney?

Pero lo único que Castiel quería era que invitara a Dean de nuevo mañana, por eso no le puso atención a su discurso; se dedicó a terminar su bebida en silencio y aun con esa casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. Una parte de Chuck se alegraba de no tener que acercarse a nada mecánico que lo separara del suelo, o rodearse de multitudes, pero la otra se aferraba a profetizar una tragedia.

No era la primera vez que lo perdía, ni la segunda.

El primer verano de vida de Castiel, cuando pensó que sería una buena idea pasarlo en compañía de todos sus hijos, Anna no fue un problema; a ella le fascinaba la idea de tener cerca un bebe que nunca lloraba; Miguel lo aceptó como aceptaba todas las ordenes de su padre, pero no podía disimular su desprecio cada vez que dirigía al pequeño la mirada; por eso casi nunca lo hacía y se cuidaba de mencionarlo, como si fuera invisible o no existiera; Gabriel era quizás todo lo contrario a lo que era Castiel, demasiado inquieto y ruidoso, cruel como lo son los niños que aún no comprenden que pueden hacer daño, pero totalmente dominado por su hermano menor: Nick, que, con una sonrisa, se proclamaba Lucifer después de cada una de sus victorias; sus juegos no eran tal en realidad, siempre había malicia en cada una de sus acciones, una sincera y aterradora felicidad en aplicar su crueldad. No se podía decir que Gabriel era el único dominado por el carácter de Nick, aparentemente todos lo hacían; siempre encontraba una coartada, un modo de cubrir su maldad innata con un halo de inocencia, y mientras era pequeño, su malicia se limitaba a cosas pequeñas, venganzas minúsculas, incluso despertaba ternura, pero a medida que el niño se volvía más consiente del mundo también lo hacía de su talento.

Aquella primera vez, fue sólo una advertencia que no supo escuchar, cuando Castiel desapareció de la cuna en aquella casona de campo a mitad de ningún lado que rento para ellos aquel verano; con la ventana abierta y la cortina transparente se balanceaba atada a su sitio como un silencioso fantasma acariciando el borde de la cuna vacía. No quería siquiera recordar todas las cosas que pasaron por su cabeza aquel día, registrando cada rincón de la casa en busca del niño o alguna pista que los llevara a encontrarlo, hasta que escuchó a Gabriel susurrar débilmente y persuadido por el llanto de su madrastra: "…diles donde está, ya no es divertido…", y cuando lo tomo por los hombros para sacarle la verdad, Nick sólo le dijo que lo había guardado en un cajón de una habitación vacía, pero como todas eran tan parecidas había olvidado cual; que tan sólo quería ayudar, que estaba seguro que Castiel lloraría al tener hambre y dejaría de ser "esa tétrica muñeca que respira".

Aquella confesión facilitó la búsqueda, aunque la cantidad de alimañas que encontraron antes de, aun le ponían los pelos de punta. Nunca dejaría de preguntarse si Castiel, que no tenía aun ni medio año de vida y estaba famélico y sucio, dormía cuando de un tirón ansioso abrió el cajón correcto, o sí pasó todo ese tiempo observando la obscuridad con la misma intensidad con la que observaba a todos los que rodeaban el sucio cajón.

La segunda vez fue cuando se reunieron para navidad. Castiel caminaba un poco, sostenido de la mano de alguien. Lo encontraron en la parte boscosa detrás de la casa, ya entrada la noche, cerca de un arroyo y sentado en la tierra húmeda, observando al frente con una gravedad que no iba de acuerdo a su edad. Aquel día no pudo culpar a Nick; era obvio que no había llegado hasta ahí gateando, sus rodillas estaban limpias, siempre se preguntaría una y otra vez si no era ésa la razón por la que Castiel no quería salir de casa. Anna le dijo después que Nick no dejaba de repetir que la próxima vez no fallaría en deshacerse del bastardo. Castiel nunca volvió a quedarse solo si el otro estaba cerca, y aun así se las ingeniaba para hacérselo pasar mal. Aquella amenaza infantil nunca se fue, creció con ambos, la diferencia era que Nick ya no era un niño, y sus acciones ya no eran un juego.

Nick estaba en la ciudad, hacía un par de semanas que lo estaba; no había ido a la tienda porque no era bienvenido ahí… No, después de su último "experimento", aunque esa vez no había sido Castiel su víctima, sino Anna. Lucifer se había hecho de un amigo psiquiatra, y con su guía y complicidad, escondiendo cintas en su habitación, logró trastornarla, haciéndole creer que escuchaba voces donde no las había; convenciéndola, o mejor dicho obligándola a internarse. Una vez adentro consiguió el diagnostico de varios psiquiatras; todos reconocían los síntomas que había prefabricado en ella; aunque claro, aquel "castigo" que había escogido para ella luego de avergonzarlo a él y a toda su familia con su activismo político, que para él era lo mismo que la locura, y nadie lo había indexado aun, no tendría sentido si no le revelaba todo lo ocurrido. Asegurando que le hubiera gustado llevar una cámara para congelar en el tiempo la expresión de la pelirroja cuando, de pie al lado de la puerta, reprodujo las voces que durante semanas la atormentaron desde su pequeña grabadora de bolsillo, que para colmo, le pertenecía a ella y él pidió prestada para ese propósito. Anna no estaba contenta y sus reclamos fueron confundidos con otro de sus inexistentes ataques sicóticos; Nick decidió que guardarse esa versión y las semanas de aislamiento se volvieron meses, hasta que las vacaciones de primavera de Gabriel llegaron y comenzó a preguntar por su hermana mientras planeaba la más épica y titánica fiesta que no parecía haberse planeado hasta ahora.

Cuando llamó a su padre y le hizo saber que su hermana no estaba internada bajo su propia voluntad, ni en el sitio más agradable del mundo, esa fue la última vez que Gabriel se apareció por ahí en alguna de sus vacaciones tras haberse autoexiliado a estudiar en Europa; tampoco hubo fiesta aquella primavera, ni planes de algún tipo reunión familiar, que al final de cuentas no eran más una pesadilla cada vez más espaciadas la una de la otra.

Aunque en las pocas postales –usualmente fotos suyas- que enviaba desde lugares inauditos, impronunciables y difícilmente localizables en los mapas, -cada una con un nombre distinto-, se le veía más contento de lo que había sido nunca, también era el responsable de más de la mitad de las cajas de embalaje que habían llenado la tienda de antigüedades, que dudaba consiguiera con los métodos más legales y decorosos.

Había pasado un café con Brandy y una charla con Anna, y otra taza a solas desde que Dean dejara la tienda; revisó su reloj de muñeca, una hora y nueve minutos, casi exactos, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de los Winchester.

Dean sostuvo una sonrisa forzada, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de tener a Castiel contra su cuerpo; era tiempo de pedir disculpas o arruinar las cosas un poco más. Chuck se veía serio, un poco más cansado que de costumbre. Era mejor si todo terminaba lo más rápido posible y, aunque en el carro patrulla había ensayado un discurso sobre haber llevado a Castiel a un nido de traficantes de órganos, el jodido karma inmediato del mini infarto de haber perdido a Sam lo hizo recapitular.

-Escucha… Chuck… yo… - suspiró y soltó su discurso todo de una sola vez, tal y cual venía a su cabeza, sin que el otro lo interrumpiera o rompiera el silencio en el que lo había encontrado al abrir la puerta. – Quisiera decirte que lo lamento, pero la verdad es que no; sé que quizás crees que el mundo ahí afuera está lleno de peligros y que probablemente Castiel no sobreviva quince minutos solo, y probablemente tengas razón, pero no es una de tus antigüedades que se va a secar y destruir con el aire, y está pálido como papel; quizás te cueste mucho trabajo verlo de otro modo, porque es demasiado torpe, y sí, rodó un poco en la mugre, pero estoy seguro de que hay cosas más podridas, oxidas y afiladas en tu tienda, y se veía bastante contento atrapando moscas y pensando en lo que sea que piense.

Chuck continuaba inmutable. A Dean le daba la sensación de que aquel hombre sabía que había tratado de besar al pobre e incauto Castiel. El Winchester parecía caer en cuenta de lo terribles que eran sus acciones.

-¿Sabe tu padre que andas paseando en la feria en tu estado?

Eso era lo que Dean se temía.

-Pues… no está… y no pensaba decirle nada.

Chuck parpadeó un par de veces.

-Quizás deberías invitarme a pasar a esperarlo y hablar al respecto. Creo que entendería un paseo por el vecindario, pero la feria con, ¿Cuántos puntos?, ¿veintitrés?; ¿de verdad, Dean?; sabes que eso no está bien, pero desde que John y yo no estamos en las mejores de las relaciones, podríamos esperarlo, o podrías acompañarnos mañana a almorzar y portarte mejor de ahora en adelanta.

A Dean le encantaría que su padre no se enterara que andaba fuera de la cama paseando por la ciudad, secuestrando personas, pero no era tonto, y sus luces de alarma internas se encendieron; sabía reconocer un chantaje y ése era demasiado obvio. Además, parecía que de verdad Chuck no quería que John fuera parte de la ecuación; no tenía entendido que no se llevaran bien, pensaba que sus relaciones eran buenas, tomando en cuenta que ambos eran bastante antisociales.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No, no lo estoy; tampoco estoy muy contento con la idea, ni quiero que este tipo de paseos clandestinos se repitan, pero Castiel no tiene muchos amigos.

Chuck consultó su reloj de muñeca; Dean asintió, porque cuando su alarma de peligro sonaba tenía la costumbre de continuar caminando. Desentrañar el misterio de Castiel y aquella tienda de antigüedades era su nuevo proyecto, desde que no podía hacer nada más. Cuando Sam llegó lo encontró en silencio, con muchas páginas abiertas en el explorador de su laptop y una expresión extraña en la cara.

Chuck volvió al interior de su tienda, la cerró por dentro; Castiel se había quedado dormido vestido en el diván de la trastienda, aun con la taza de té vacía entre las mano. La recogió para llevarla al fregadero; al regresar ya no estaba ahí, silencioso como un fantasma se había ido a su habitación, dejándolo a solas con el sonido de la calefacción como único acompañante.

..

Saludos luego de unas entregas retrasadas, este capitulo lo subo y borre porque no había pasado por las manitas de mi quería Edy que es la persona para la que escribí este fic en primer lugar. Ya no les diré: omg subiré el otro capitulo en lunes, solo que habrá un capi semanal, espero que les haya gustado este capi y me hagan saber lo que piensan de él, se lo pasen a todos los que crean que les puede gustar y me digan si les interesaría la idea de un fic con Fem! Dean y Castiel. :) un beso y un abrazo a todos.


	9. El sótano de las cosas prohibidas

"_Estoy soñando_" se dijo en algún momento, desde algún punto indefinido de su habitación envuelta en aquella luz verdusca que hacía que de cada objeto se desplegaran sombras disformes. Castiel lo observaba recargado en la barandilla del balcón. Como respuesta a su pregunta ladeó el rostro, regalándole un gesto que no parecía una sonrisa: era una invitación que dejaba al descubierto su cuello pálido; no había en sus ojos aquel azul cielo, sus pupilas no eran más que pozos de oscuridad. Quizás sólo era la falta de luz. A sus espaldas, alguien había remplazado el cielo por una de las lámparas verdosas de la bodega de la tienda.

Dean tuvo la sensación de que había estado ahí esperándolo; que el Castiel onírico se movía en una dimensión paralela desde donde lo espiaba mientras permanecía despierto, y se había recargado ahí, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre la barandilla, esperando se quedara dormido y ahogara a besos los celos que sentía del verdadero, envolviéndolo y tratando de arrastrarlo a su propia oscuridad.

Él no tenía aroma a caramelo, labios resecos que podía humedecer e inflamar a besos, porque al atender a su llamado, Dean no encontró sensación alguna en aquella boca; la tela se convirtió en un laberinto que lo separaba de su piel, pero no había calor en ella, no había "nada" y aquella nada que poseía la figura del ojiazul se aferraba a su cuerpo; sabía que sus manos estaban ahí, pero no podía sentirlas; que sus dedos se hundían con la misma ansiedad con la que él lo deseaba.

La desesperación de Dean se hinchaba cada vez más en su interior; deseaba tenerlo, lo ansiaba tanto que sus movimientos se tornaban cada vez más bruscos. Mordía con más fuerza aquellos labios, empujando su cuerpo contra la pared, y aunque lo sabía retorciéndose debajo de su peso, ahí no había nada. Lo arrastró por las solapas del sobretodo hasta la cama, lo empujó, observándolo un momento, desmadejado y jadeante sobre sus colchas medio revueltas.

Decirle cuánto lo necesitaba con el simple poder de las palabras no sería jamás suficiente, del mismo modo que le era imposible soportar la frustración que tocar la piel que había dejado al descubierto a fuerza de arrancar los botones de su camisa no encontrara nada. No podía detenerse. A pesar de todo, entre ambos había un extraño magnetismo; no importaba si aquellos labios le ofrecían besos desabridos, sin calor y sin textura; el los atendía con devoción. Era lo único que tenía, como si en ellos encontrara la quinta esencia del placer. Unía su cuerpo al suyo como si con eso aplacara el vacío que a pesar de todo sentía. Dean era ajeno al concepto de hacer el amor; Dean jamás había amado a nadie, esa necesidad nunca la había saciado. La última vez que sus brazos habían rodeado el cuerpo de alguien para sentirse seguro y reconfortado en manos de alguien, ésa había sido su madre y eso había sucedido hacía ya muchísimos años.

Castiel lo sabía. Podía ver todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. Por eso, cuando se detuvo, cuando ese pensamiento logró sofocar todos sus deseos, lo rodeó en un abrazo que intentó consolarlo en vano, con unos besos que deberían caer cálidos y húmedos. Desarmado, incapaz de incitar de nuevo su deseo, no le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos con resignación.

Fue cuando Dean descubrió que no estaban solos en la habitación. Probablemente nunca estuvieron solos. Ahí estaba Castiel, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, observándolos a ambos. No era un Castiel ordinario, era el que aparecía en la foto en la vidriera del estrecho comedor en la tienda de Chuck; con esa misma expresión, la que se había quedado rebotando en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

Era la misma que aparecía en sus sueños cada noche; era la misma que estaba seguro había encontrado en los ojos de Castiel la noche de su accidente. ¿Qué era?, ¿lástima?, ¿ira?, ¿dolor?

¿Impotencia?

Dean se encontró ridículo y totalmente avergonzado bajo el peso de esa mirada.

Fue cuando despertó, con la boca seca y el cuerpo tembloroso. Se levantó en busca de agua fresca de la cocina. A cada paso que daba el sueño se volvía borroso, y después de beber el contenido de un vaso entero fue incapaz de recordar los detalles, pero recordaba la fotografía… cosa extraña, en realidad, pues no había soñado con ella.

¿Quién cojones se detenía a tomar una fotografía así? Es decir… sabía que había algo extraño en ellas, la madre de Castiel parecía haberse quedado dormida después de llorar un largo rato; conocía esa expresión, la había visto en el rostro de su madre.

"Mi doctor dijo que soy incapaz de sentir"

Y esa horrible fotografía era la prueba máxima de que Castiel no era un robot insensible... ¿pero qué sentimiento había ahí? Regresó a su habitación, tirándose a la cama para entregarse con docilidad a una pesadilla de la que despertaría a gritos un par de horas más tarde.

Mientras tanto, en la acera de enfrente y ajeno al mundo de los sueños y las pesadillas, Castiel estaba totalmente entregado al insomnio, rodando en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en Dean y en el extraño cosquilleo que se había posado en su cuerpo cuando ambos estuvieron en aquel estrecho cubículo. Recordaba su aroma, a cuero, musgo y flores…

No había nada que conociera que sumara esos tres aromas. El cuero era la piel de un animal, frío y reseco, o al menos así eran todas las piezas de cuero que conocía; pero lo había sentido tan suave y tibio sobre el cuerpo de Dean. Había percibido su respiración volverse irregular, y sus labios abriéndose un poco y acercándose casi imperceptiblemente contra los suyos, mientras sus brazos alrededor de su cintura lo estrechaban contra sí un poco más.

Le daba la sensación de que algo iba a suceder, y se cubría con sus mantas hasta la cabeza, llenando involuntariamente sus pulmones al recordar la expresión de pánico que embargó a Dean por un par de segundos cuando fueron descubiertos.

Lejos de aquel edificio la gente dormía con el ventilador encendido y ligeras sabanas; ahí dentro, Castiel dormía envuelto en gruesas mantas, respirando de aquella gélida refrigeración artificial y constante que mantenía las antigüedades de la tienda protegidas de los elementos (y a Castiel siempre abrigado, incluso en los días más cálidos del verano), pero que no podía evitar que se destapara de un tirón pensando en los dedos de Dean hurgando entre sus cabellos, o delineando sus facciones… aunque inmediatamente después su piel se enfriaba hasta hacerlo tiritar, se envolvía de nuevo, rodando sobre la cama, cada vez más exasperado, soltando el aire de sus pulmones en bufidos que bien podrían pasar por pucheros.

Se puso de pie y se echó a andar por su habitación, sólo porque era incapaz de estar quieto o quedarse dormido. Cuando lo hacía, aun podía sentir a Dean contra su cuerpo, como si hubiera dejado marcas en cada sitio que había tocado, y en ellas un ejército de hormigas invisibles hubiera construido su parque de diversiones. No le dio importancia a la oscuridad a su alrededor cuando abrió la puerta y se alejó por el pasillo; no estaba seguro si tenía un rumbo fijo, pero sí un objetivo en mente.

Avanzaba en silencio, como un fantasma, del modo que era natural en él; descalzo sobre el suelo helado, cada paso lo ponía más cerca de su objetivo y de aquella gripe de mediados de verano que tardaría una semana en irse y alimentaría su mal humor, pero de momento estaba más interesado en encontrar el llavero maestro de la tienda.

El sótano era el único lugar del edificio donde Castiel no tenía permitido ir; ahí era donde Chuck guardaba todos los cachivaches dañados, prohibidos y peligrosos. Sabía que cualquier cosa que entrara ahí era un tema tabú de conversación, y nunca preguntó porque. El piso ahí estaba gélido y rugoso, el olor a moho picaba en la nariz y no había luz alguna; sus dedos recorrieron la pared de pintura vetusta que se desconchaba y pegaba a sus dedos a medida que tanteaba en busca del interruptor.

Si hubiese ahí una segunda persona observándolo subir sobre el barril donde se encuentra medio embalada aquella momia peruana, y sostenerse en su cabeza pelada para alcanzar su cometido, y que una vez iluminada la habitación el joven siquiera diera un parpadeo al descubrir la osamenta a milímetros de sí, comprendería lo lejano que está de comprender cómo es que funciona el mundo. Las cosas a las que las personas suelen temer de manera infundada, el pensamiento místico, la superstición, la moral que a veces da razones para esconder ciertos libros y aspectos de la vida humana que son naturales o inevitables, como la sexualidad y la muerte.

El libro empastado en piel teñida de rojo que está lleno de "personas abrazadas unas a otras", o al menos así era como él lo había visto el día en que apareció en el embalaje, y él ojeara un par de páginas antes de que Chuck se lo arrebatara de las manos, asegurándole que esas no eran cosas de niños.

La mente de Castiel quizás funcionaba de un modo distinto, pero su cuerpo era tan ordinario como el del resto; la adolescencia llegó a su debido tiempo y era ahora cuando sus hormonas decidían hacer una revolución en su cuerpo, a la edad en la que la mayoría ya las tenía bajo control. Chuck trató de ignorar que su chiquillo ahora era más alto que él, que la voz que usaba bien poco ya no era la misma, pero tuvo que aceptar lo inevitable: que Castiel ya no era un niño y que debía enseñarle como afeitarse, aunque ése fue el único cambio que hizo; no preguntó nunca de dónde venían los bebes, así que su padre jamás toco el tema; nunca le interesó la televisión, ni los libros de cuentos, o novelas; en los tratados de física, matemáticas, geografía, e incluso en los de anatomía no se mencionaba jamás nada sobre abrazos y el efecto que estos tenían en las personas; efectos que estaban causando estragos en su mente y en su cuerpo en ese preciso momento en que buscaba con la mirada aquel lomo carmesí en aquella habitación que poseía menos orden que el resto.

Chuck no dormiría tan plácidamente cinco pisos por encima de aquella escena si supiera que su hijo estaba en el sótano, buscando la antigua copia del Kamasutra que Gabriel le mandara de su primer viaje a la India: "_una preciosidad de valor artístico incalculable, con láminas coloreadas a mano_".

De vuelta bajo el techo de los Winchester, Sam había aguantado la respiración al escuchar a su hermano levantarse; sabía que le reclamaría estar despierto tan tarde, pero al mismo tiempo, tras recordar su última charla, se moría de ganas de hacerle saber sus más recientes descubrimientos, porque era cierto que había encontrado a su hermano mayor utilizando su laptop y en su historial no había ninguna página que tuviera nada que ver con asiáticas tetonas.

_"¡Hey, Sammy!, ¿no habías dicho que salí en las noticias?"_

_"¿Eh? Claro que lo hiciste; llegaron varios reporteros, con cámaras y todo."_

_ Dean asintió con un puchero, parecía totalmente concentrado en el asunto. _

_"Pues no encuentro nada. Bueno, un par de renglones aquí; fotografías, nada."_

_"¿Estas molesto porque no te dieron la primera plana?"_

_"Tomando en cuenta que la primera plana fue para "Clint, el perro policía será homenajeado en la feria del pie", que un borrachín estrellara un camión lleno de chatarra contra un adolescente tan bien parecido como yo tiene más potencial, ¿no crees?"_

_"Ese perro es más adorable que tú."_

_ "Teto."_

_"Idiota."_

_"Hablando un poco más en serio, las noticias de antes y después ponen en la primera plana jaleos más pequeños y le dedican dos renglones a la jodida feria del pie… Por cierto, ¿no queda algo de pie? Me da la sensación de que alguien trató de minimizar la noticia; además, hace rato me encontré con una reportera que sabía mi nombre."_

_"¿Te encontraste con una reportera en la tienda de Chuck?"_

_"Pie Sammy, consígueme algo de pie y deja de preguntar tonterías."_

_ Lo cierto era que aún quedaba un poco del que Chuck le había regalado en su visita, y Dean le dio cuenta alegremente mientras Sam se adueñaba de vuelta de su portátil, confirmando lo que su hermano acababa de contarle. _

_"Por cierto, ¿sabías que papá y Chuck no se llevan bien?"_

_"Dean, ellos son buenos amigos."_

_"Pues al parecer no están en buenos términos."_

_"La última vez que los vi se llevaban bastante bien, aunque…"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Bueno, me pareció que estaban evitándose… Las veces que Chuck me preguntó cómo seguías, pensé que había tratado de preguntárselo a papá, pero no lo encontró. Aunque quizás…"_

_"Espero que él se fuera. - Dean se había guardado el: "Y se fue antes de que él volviera" – Déjame adivinar: la última vez que estuvieron juntos fue el día del accidente." _

_"Quizás"_

_"¿Quizás?, ¿no estabas ahí?"_

Y ambos se guardaron el resto de la conversación porque el tercero de los Winchester anunció su llegada. Antes de que Dean volviera a su rutina de ser un buen hijo frente a los ojos de su padre, le susurró a Sam no decirle una palabra al respecto al viejo.


	10. El niño que cruzo la calle

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada y más que nada no tenia ganas de escribir, a veces nos pasa, en fin, en compensación este capitulo es del doble de extención de los anteriores y el siguiente capitulo ya esta casi listo, así que quizás en dos o tres días haya nueva actualización, espero que les guste mucho y si es así, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, algo que me gustaría saber es que clase de teorías tienen sobre el rumbo que tomaran las cosas. _Chu :)

Cuando se trata de un sueño, el tiempo y el espacio terminan anulados, no sabes cuánto tiempo has permanecido en ese lugar, ni cuánto tiempo más estarás ahí, así se encontró Dean en un paréntesis de oscuridad, como quien abre una puerta, ahí estaba Castiel esperándolo, pero sin darle la bienvenida, estaba él niño y el adulto, uno junto al otro, como quien guarda silencio al ver entrar a la persona de la que se habla.

Dean sabía que el mayor había hablado al pequeño, aunque nunca hubiera escuchado la voz de ese Castiel onírico que había decidido plantarse y adueñarse de cada minuto que pasara dormido, lo recordara o no, y cualquier cosa que hubiera salido de él había hecho enfadar al chiquillo y mientras se alejaba ofuscado, sabía que debía disculparse con él, no porque lo sintiera, sino porque algo terrible pasaría si no lo hacía, le fue imposible alcanzarlo, la mano del otro sujeto su muñeca, tirando de él con fuerza sobre humana, Dean tropezó de espaldas cayendo en el asiento del impala.

"Hijo, conduciendo de ese modo vas a matar a alguien"

"No, no, no…"

Sabía lo que venía a continuación: el coche, el accidente, tenía que salir de ahí, debía que detener a ese niño antes de que hiciera algo horrible, pero no podía moverse, el otro lo sujetaba contra el asiento por los hombros, comenzaba a sentir un tibio cosquilleo que le escurría por el cuerpo, se vio a través del espejo retrovisor, cubierto de hilos carmesí, con la garganta estaba llena de sangre que siquiera podía toser, solo dejarla entrar en su garganta, tragarla o dejarla escurrir por la comisura de sus labios en borbotones irregulares, el olor del humo, recuerdos nítidos del accidente, al mismo tiempo sabía que todo aquello aun no sucedía, pero también que ya había sucedido, que estaba en su cama y estaba durmiendo, pero eso no le importaba, porque frente a él a través del cristal y el humo vio al pequeño Castiel llevando de la mano a su madre y esa realidad era la que se superponía a las anteriores.

Trato de gritar pero no pudo, había una lámina de metal atravesando su cuerpo, sus pulmones no tenían suficiente aire,

El pequeño Castiel le observo, pero no se detuvo mientras guiaba a Mary al borde de aquella cuneta, ella avanzaba en silencio, como lo que era, un recuerdo lejano, a veces translucido, pero seguía siendo su madre, la que había perdido siendo un niño pequeño, no importaba cuanto tratara de retener las memorias de su madre, una a una se iba marchando, ya no había aroma, ni el sonido de su voz, pero creía recordarla, eso era lo peor, pasar la tarde pensando en ella, buscar la foto en el cajón, ver lo distinta que era. "Ya viene, ya viene, el accidente" y el niño la calle, corriendo, dejándola ahí, llego al otro lado, sonrió y abrió un paquete de galletas mientras las luces de un camión se acercaban, ladeo el rostro tratando de no enfrentarse a lo inevitable, siendo aún prisionero de Castiel que lo sostenía con fuerza en su lugar con aquel metal apuñalando su costado, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos, por eso su mirada se quedo clavada en su hombro, el mano que lo sostenía, en el borde de su manga embarrada de sangre, le recordaba algo… pero no estaba seguro que.

El impacto se acercaba, casi podía sentirlo, pero entonces alguien arranco a Castiel de encima.

"¡Suelta a mi hijo, retrasado!"

¿Papa? Fue un reflejo, se sujetó al cuerpo de su padre, _el impacto ya venía_ pero estaba en su habitación, en la ventana la mañana se despereza, John había rechazado su abrazo, porque se hacía tarde, porque sabía que estaba herido y podría lastimarlo, o porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho que ahora un abrazo entre ambos era incomodo.

-¿Dean, estas bien?

-¿Pa…?

-¿Estas bien?

Dean comprendió que había sufrido una pesadilla, cuando antes de irse se asomara a su habitación, como siempre lo hacía y lo encontrara retorciéndose en medio de aquella pesadilla lo despertó. No le costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de que estaba bien tras un vistazo a sus vendajes, que se habían aflojado por la noche, pero se encontraban limpios, se quedó recostado, escuchando a su padre y su hermano hablar, pero no podía distinguir las palabras. Ya no pudo dormir, la cabeza le dolía.

Sam apenas ceno la noche anterior, revisando las ventanas de búsqueda que Dean había dejado en su laptop, en parte para usarlas como una guía de búsqueda y por otra se mantenía escéptico a que su hermano no hubiera visto porno, descubrió que Dean no había comenzado buscando información sobre su accidente, si no de uno ocurrido casi quince años atrás, igualmente se trataba de una nota breve oculta entre la publicidad, en esa escueta nota se mencionaba un accidente fatal en ese mismo lugar, con una víctima de la que no se indicaba siquiera el sexo.

Dean no se había conformado con una sola fuente y había encontrado una versión más amplia, incluso con una fotografía, la que había estado observando de modo obsesivo, como si pudiera diseccionarla y arrancarle la verdad, cuando Sam llego rápidamente la había cubierto antes de que su hermano pudiera verla, en ella se hablaba de un accidente que involucraba a una mujer y a su hijo, donde el niño había salido ileso.

El menor de los Winchester no había encontrado nada extraño en aquella fotografía, porque contemplo el metal retorcido de aquel pequeño y algo destartalado vehículo estrellado contra el poste metalico, los paramédicos y bomberos que contemplaban la escena como quien sabe que ya no hay nada que hacer más que recoger las piezas rotas… en el fondo se veía a Chuck de espaldas, a su lado Castiel tomándolo de la mano, sonriéndole a un paquete de galletas.

No en esa nota encontró otras cosas, cosas curiosas que no aparecen en las noticias, pero quedan ahí, en registros que pocos se molestan en revisar, cosas que había aprendido en las películas y los libros de polis, buscas nombres, fechas, obituarios, sociales, saltando de nombre en nombre, juntándolas todas tenían sentido… y al mismo tiempo no lo tenían.

Sí tuviera que explicar la conclusión a la que había llegado: alguien había pagado por ocultar ambas noticias, no solo eso, repentinamente todos los editores y reporteros relacionados habían conseguidos mejores o peores empleos, se había colado en busca de las recetas médicas y documentos de su hermano, ninguno de los paramédicos, doctores o enfermeras que vieron a su hermano al principio aparecieron de nuevo en ellos, recordó que su padre había preguntado por el doctor, le habían dicho que se encontraba de vacaciones, podía ser una coincidencia, pero lo dudaba.

Por más que intento rastrear al responsable directo, todo lo llevaba a un nombre de un consorcio que no podía ser ligado a ninguna compañía directa, o mejor dicho, estaba ligado a demasiadas, la susodicha "Feria del píe" que hasta un día antes del accidente de Dean había sido promocionada principalmente por miembros de la comunidad fue repentinamente auspiciada por "Heaven" CEO: Carver Edlund, que parecía más difícil de localizar que el jodido Willy Wonka, la pista que decidió seguir lo llevo a descubrir que la mayoría de los edificios arrendados en el área le pertenecían, necesitaba los detalles exactos de los accidentes para descubrir que los volvía especiales, porque se habían tomado todas las molestias de borrarlos del mapa. Habían ocurrido un total de 9 accidentes en ese mismo sitio en el lapso de 15 años, él había sido testigo de tres de ellos, con toda la cobertura mediática, tomas increíbles y secciones especiales en cada noticiero, sin olvidar los: "hoy se cumple un año de la tragedia en…"

Pero a "Heaven" esos accidentes no le habían importado en lo más mínimo. Cuando escucho la alarma de su padre dio un salto hasta meterse a la cama preguntándose porque una empresa multimillonaria habría adquirido recientemente aquellos terrenos con todos esos edificios viejos, ¿Por qué ocultaba selectivamente un par de accidentes? ¿en que estaban metidos? ¿Qué otras cosas había ocultado?

Apenas estaba quedándose dormido cuando escucho la agitación en la habitación de Dean, se pudo de pie de un salto, casi comenzando a vestirse y prepararse para otra visita al hospital, fue hasta la habitación de su hermano, pero se quedó abrazado al marco de la puerta sin atreverse a interrumpir, escucho desde ahí que Dean estaba bien, trato de escurrirse en silencio hasta su habitación pero…

Piso el estúpido empaque del pie, era raro que su hermano fuera dejando su mugre por la casa, pero lo había hecho, y Sam Winchester víctima de la gravedad y el desequilibrio de su crecimiento acelerado ni siquiera pudo meter las manos mientras caía cuan largo era sobre el suelo del pasillo. Se prometía a su mismo no guardarle resentimiento a su padre por recoger el empaque roto en lugar de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Dejaste que Dean saliera a comprar chatarra?

No contemplo la posibilidad de que Sam lo hubiera traído para Dean, porque Sam siempre se olvidaba de traer el pie, eso hasta John lo sabía.

-No… eso lo trajo Chuck hace unos días, para Dean.

Los dedos del mayor de los Winchester se cerraron sobre el empaque hasta volverlo una bola minúscula e irreconocible, lo tiro al cesto, menciono que era tarde y se marchó, Sam estaba seguro que o había escuchado decir entre dientes y en el tono más despectivo que jamás hubiera escuchado en su padre: "ese tipo" el chico lo comprobó, su padre y Chuck no se llevaban bien, en honor a la verdad, no era raro que Jonh no se llevara bien con nadie, pero usualmente eran las otras personas quienes lo detestaban y no al revés.

Sam se había echado de nuevo a la cama y esa vez se había quedado profundamente dormido apenas puso la mejilla en la almohada, cuando Dean le recordó desde la otra habitación que era tarde y estaba hambriento, su hermanito sin despertar le contesto que se jodiera. Dean se alegró, porque eso significaba que tenía pase libre para preparase unos huevos con jamón… en ausencia de tocino y hacerlos tan grasientos como se le antojara.

Dean no olvido aquella pesadilla, le parecía recordarla en su totalidad pero había perdido muchos de sus detalles, "Suelta a mi hijo, retrasado" se quedó rebotando en su cabeza, la mancha embarrada en sangre, la mirada resentida de Castiel guiando a su madre en venganza. ¿Por qué?

Cuando volvió a su habitación no fue para recostarse, fue hasta su armario, o mejor dicho, el doble fondo de este, una vez se había colado ahí había encontrado aquel agujero, unas escaleras estrechas y oscuras que llevaban a un piso falso que no estaba seguro si estaba uno o dos pisos abajo y entre ellos, aquellas edificaciones eran de tiempos de la ley seca, casi todos tenían bodegas y pasadizos sin sentido práctico, a menos que quisieras esconder una destilería clandestina. Solo estaba conectada a ese departamento, así que venía, en teoría venia agregada en el contrato, de compra, pero no estaba vacía, era una habitación de dos por tres metros cuyas paredes no eran más que estanterías llenas de frascos llenos de líquidos extraños en los que no quería indagar.

Nunca le había dicho a su padre de aquella habitación, ni a Sammy, porque a sus ojos aquel lugar era peligroso, y era su secreto, de escaleras metálicas y herrumbrosas, se había colado muchas veces y sabía lo que iba a encontrar, que escalones no debía pisar, ahí dentro no había más luz que su linterna y el aire estaba enrarecido, justo en el sitio donde terminaba la escalera estaba colgado aquel reloj cubierto de polvo ya solidificado. No toco nada más.

Debía ser cosa del diablo, se dijo, que aquel viejo reloj que se había quedado en las doce y cuarto por muchos años tuviera una rendija para una llave, lo sacudió, ninguna pieza suelta sonó en su interior.

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo y Sam seguía durmiendo. "Vacaciones" gimió el chico con la almohada en la cabeza, cuando su hermano le reprimió por seguir durmiendo hasta cerca de las dos de la tarde, Dean le dijo que lo habían invitado a almorzar, Sam ya estaba roncando otra vez, rodo los ojos, tomo el reloj que acababa de robar al antiguo dueño del departamento y fue a la librería-tienda.

Castiel no estaba en su lugar y la tienda se veía desolada, y se sorprendió haber notado primero aquella ausencia que la imponente presencia del jaguar blanco de cristales totalmente polarizados estacionado enfrente, no se veía ese pedazo de carrocería todos los días y menos en ese vecindario, no pudo evitar contemplarlo como embobalicando, aunque apenas estuvo a un paso de distancia, pudo escuchar el rugido del motor y las llantas acelerando con prepotencia, el auto no se marchó, solo cambio de acera, porque a cualquier persona que estuviera en su interior, la curiosidad de Dean lo había molestado.

Se sintió ridículo, aunque admiro el sonido limpio del motor, era una buena maquina… pero ¿qué más daba? giro sobre sus talones pensando en su precioso Impala casi en calidad de chatarra, metió la mano en su bolsillo, ahí seguían sus llaves, las sacudió entre sus dedos pensando que tal vez, debió haber escuchado a su voz interior que le decía que encargara pizza y se quedara en casa. Cuando se volvió de reojo, ya no encontró el auto estacionado.

Nadie atendió al repiqueteo de los cascabeles de la puerta, su cuerpo se estremeció, ahí dentro hacia un frio del carajo, recorrió la tienda en busca de señales de vida, el techo era demasiado bajo… y los estantes demasiado altos y sobrepoblados, había demasiados ojos de cristal observando desde casi todos los lados, y ese olor… recordaba haber leído que el aire enrarecido de las tiendas de antigüedades era venenoso, a veces incluso alucinógeno y aquella estancia le parecía más larga de lo que recordaba, la capa de polvo en cada objeto parecía la constancia del tiempo que había permanecido ahí, la verdad era que nunca había estado solo en estado solo en ese lugar como para descubrir lo tétrico que era, el sonido de todos esos relojes de cuerda y péndulo trabajando al unísono acompañaba el chirrido de sus pasos, le pareció que iba a encontrarse con el Castiel de sus pesadillas, de ojos obscuros y extraña sonrisa o a ese pequeño y vengativo de rostro ensombrecido que había matado a su madre y después se había sentado felizmente a comer galletas.

Negó con la cabeza, ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? El problema es que no la podía sacar de su cabeza, ayer lo había visto como un chiquillo raro, ahora le asustaba Castiel, no soltó sus llaves, como si fueran un amuleto al que podía aferrarse y con el alejar sus miedos.

Encontró a Castiel tendido sobre un diván de cuero rojizo en un rincón de la tienda, entre dos mesitas, una con varios penachos coloridos debajo de aquella capa de polvo, en la otra una taza de té y un plato con un sándwich de mermelada a medio comer, también estaba aquella caja cuyo contenido aún era un misterio para Dean, pero guardaba el objeto más preciado de Castiel, que no había sido aquel choncho reloj que había roto el día anterior y ahora trataba de remplazar, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su lado, porque no había podido evitarlo, comprobar su respiración, asegurarse que tan solo dormia y nada más, que solo era un chico raro, nada más, se prometió a si mismo que aquella sería la última vez que pisara aquel lugar, le daría el reloj que repondría el que había roto, y mandaría a la mierda las amenzas de Chuck sobre acusarlo con su padre.

¿Debería despertarlo? Se le veía desmadejado sobre el mueble, con una mano debajo de su cara, como si solo hubiera recostado un momento la cabeza prometiéndose solo sería un momento, con los labios resecos entreabiertos, a Dean no le pareció que su cuello y su hombro estuvieran en una posición cómoda, no lo pudo evitar, su rol de hermano mayor estaba demasiado arraigado en él, lo tomo por le mejilla para acomodarlo y en un rápido reflejo los ojos de Castiel se abrieron con sobresalto mientras su mano lo tomaba por la muñeca cortándole la circulación sanguínea.

Hay muchas cosas curiosas sobre la sangre, Dean era aficionado a esos programas de crímenes y forenses, se las sabía de todas, todas, que más que corazones delatores, podíamos contar con aquellas escurridizas células flotando en plasma para delatar todos nuestros secretos, el modo en que cuando estamos nerviosos golpea nuestro rostro, enrojeciéndolo, como una señal de peligro que estamos a punto de hacer algo idiota, fuera del cuerpo como un fluido pegajoso y escurridizo se sabe condenada a morir, y se aferra a dejar una muestra de que estuvo ahí, es difícil desmancharla de la ropa, una pesadilla en las tintorerías, se aferra incluso al mármol más liso, puedes creer que se ha ido, pero al encender una lámpara de luz negra delatara su presencia, muchas veces la prueba contundente en algún juicio, guarda también toda tu información genética, las drogas que has consumido, incluso el tipo de comida que has ingerido recientemente y quienquiera que se encargara de lavar la ropa de Castiel no se había esforzado más de lo suficiente.

La manga de su sobretodo estaba embarrada de sangre en el mismo patrón que Dean había visto en su sueño. La mancha no era reciente, era tan solo una sombra marrón apenas visible, aun así, salto frente a los ojos del Winchester payaso de la caja sorpresa.

Castiel lo soltó apenas comprendió que se trataba de Dean, pero entonces fue el quien lo sujeto del mismo modo, medio incorporándolo para ver aquella mancha más de cerca, para estar seguro que no era simplemente su imaginación jugándole una mala pasado, pero no, la mancha estaba ahí, era una verdad ineludible. También Castiel estaba ahí, tratando de zafar su muñeca del agarre de Dean.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, en ambos había miedo y confusión, cada uno a su modo, cada uno por sus motivos, Dean lo soltó, pensó que quizás había visto la mancha la noche anterior y su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, no había otra explicación, Castiel se había replegado al sitio más alejado en el diván, estaba arrinconado y quería marcharse, no entendía porque lo había tratado de ese modo y aunque tallaba su muñeca, lo que más había dolido era la forma en la que Dean había clavado en él sus ojos, con repulsión, como si fuera un monstruo.

De ese mismo modo que lo veía su hermano mayor. No. Dean no podía verlo de ese modo, todos menos Dean.

Clavo sus ojos azules de un modo desafiante, porque estaba aterrado y trataba de leer en la mirada del otro cualquier pista que le dijera lo que no se atrevía a preguntar "¿porqué…?"

Dean sabía que debía disculparse, solo que no encontraba el modo correcto.

-Y-yo… te traje esto, sé que no se parece, no sé si funcione, no sé si es solo basura, pero es viejo y… es un reloj.

Castiel lo tomo, dándole vuelta un par de veces, no había ni una sola pisca de emoción en su rostro, ni desencanto, ni interés, solo sostenía el objeto.

Dean soltó el aire de sus pulmones, porque sentía que acababa de regalarle un pedazo de basura, Castiel se levantó dejando en reloj sobre el diván, Dean se sentó, demasiado aturdido como para poder pensar en irse, su sueño se repetía en su cabeza, el otro no tardo demasiado en volver, con un frasco de cristal lleno de llaves, se sentó al lado de Dean haciendo con el sobretodo una pequeña bolsa donde vaciar el contenido del recipiente y poder tomar una a una e intentar acomodarle en el agujero del reloj.

-Te ayudaría, pero la última vez me pusiste a hacer todo el trabajo y eso no fue justo.

Castiel no le contesto ocupado en su tarea.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa mancha, Cass?

-Es un secreto.

-Tienes muchos secretos.

-No.

-¿Entonces puedo hacerte una pregunta difícil?

-No creo que la complejidad de una pregunta tenga relación en el hecho de que sea un secreto o no.

-Entonces puedo preguntarte si el día que tu madre… - Dean se detuvo, supo que aquella preguntar era inapropiada, pero ya no había marcha atrás, Castiel lo observo expectante. – el día en que tu madre tuvo ese accidente… tú… ¿sabías lo que iba a pasar?

-No.

-¿No?

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque tú… cruzaste la calle ese día.

Castiel se quedó en silencio.

-Dean, tu no estabas ahí.

-E-eso fue lo que me contaron… ¿entonces no sucedió así? ¿no cruzaste la calle en medio del trafico antes del accidente?

-Lo hice…

-¿Por qué?

-Rompí una marioneta autómata, madre prometió que lo llevaríamos al taller cuando fuéramos por el almuerzo… pero lo dejo olvidado en el mostrador, regrese por ella.

Algo se encogió en el interior del estomago de Dean, el chiquillo que volvía por su juguete olvidado, estaba en el extremo distante del que abandonaba a su madre antes de un accidente fatal, Castiel revolvió con su dedo índice las llaves en su faldilla, soltó el aire de sus pulmones, porque no era idiota y ahora en su cabeza el comportamiento de las personas tenía un poco más de sentido.

-Dean… ¿por eso me temen de ese modo? ¿Por qué creen que sabía lo que pasaría con mi madre y yo… la deje ahí?

Dean trago saliva, quiso sonreír, pero no pudo.

-Aun si creyeran todo eso nadie podría culpar a un niño de tener miedo a… morirse.

-No la habría dejado, Dean, aun si hubiera sabido lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir no hubiera encontrado el modo de decírselo, nunca pude hablar con ella, no la hubiera dejado.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, el niño malvado de sus pesadillas se desmoronaba ante las palabras del original, en un impulso que ni puso ni quiso evitar Dean rodeo sus hombros atrayéndolo en un torpe abrazo, Dean lo abrazo más para consolarse a si mismo que por Castiel, que permaneció en su posición, por alguna razón, Dean pensó en aquel cuento del soldadito de plomo, pero entonces el tibio monolito inamovible debajo de aquel sobretodo se recostó contra su hombro con mansedumbre, el rostro de Cass estaba demasiado cerca del suyo y sus ojos azules se habían clavado en los suyos, para Dean fue imposible detenerse ahí, su mano continuo escurriéndose hasta su cuello empujando su cabeza hasta que ambas frentes estuvieron juntas, no estaba pensando con claridad y ahora no podía culpar a sus analgésicos, quería hablarle de su madre, de Kansas y del incendio que se la había arrebatado, cuando sus labios se separaron un poco comprendió que se encontraban a menos de dos centímetros de la boca de Castiel.

Se quedó un momento de ese modo, incapaz de mover un milímetro, podia sentir sus respiración sobre su rostro, Castiel continuaba hurgando entre sus llaves, la verdad era que aquella escueta conversación era la más larga que había tenido en toda su vida, había roto su record instaurado la tarde anterior, no quedaban muchas llaves cuando Dean se alejó y torpemente volvió a hablar, alejando de su cabeza todo lo que no fuera… aquel reloj de porquería.

-Creo que necesitaras un desarmador…

-No voy a desarmarlo.

-No, un desarmador plano, como si fueras a robar un auto.

Dean siempre fue más del tipo de personas que se construían sus propias llaves, lo más cercano a un desarmador que tenía eran las llaves del impala y no medito siquiera antes de romper el abrazo para buscarlas en la bolsa de su chaqueta de cuero e intentar meterlas en la rendija del reloj con firmeza, sintió algo crujiendo en el interior, consciente de que lo había forzado, pensó que si lo había jodido, no perdía nada con tratar de girarla, escuchando el crujir de los engranajes y…

-Funciona… el hijo de puta funciona.

Dean se echó a reír nerviosamente, Cas le sonrió, en el piso superior Chuck observaba por la única ventana que no estaba tapiada el camino por el que el jaguar blanco había desaparecido, aun sostenía el teléfono en alto, no muy lejos de ahí John Winchester repasaba mentalmente las ventajas de aquella oferta de trabajo con mudanza incluida que acababa de recibir, en la acera de enfrente Hellen preparaba el primer laté de la tarde para la falsa reportera que atendía la llamada del dueño del jaguar blanco que le recordaba tenia trabajo por hacer, el frágil mundo que sostenía a Dean y Castiel juntos en esa esquina comenzaba a derrumbarse en pedazos sin que lo supieran, pero nada de eso importaba, porque el jodido reloj funcionaba.


	11. El sitio horrible donde nadie debería ir

Castiel no había tenido una mañana fácil, no hasta que llego Dean y su mayor preocupación se convirtió en conseguir la llave correcta para su nuevo reloj.

Además, había comenzado demasiado temprano, si se tomaba en cuenta que había sido de madrugada cuando se escurriera de su habitación hasta el sótano en busca de aquel libro prohibido. La verdad era que no había entendido mucho, el Kama Sutra que había enviado Gabriel no era como los que se encuentran en los kioskos o en esas tiendas New Age, era el tratado autentico, los treinta y pico capítulos sobre las relaciones amorosas y no solo las sesentaitantas posiciones sexuales, el no entendía ni pico de hindi, pero era una versión inglesa.

Leyó que la vida se dividía en tres partes, en la primera se debía aprender todo lo necesario, en la segunda se debía buscar el amor y en la tercera encontrar la iluminación, que el amor era agradable a la vista, al tacto, al oído, al gusto y al olfato ligado a un agradable contacto especial.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, una sonrisa de la que no fue consiente le cruzo la cara al rememorar el contacto de los dedos de Dean en sus cabellos o de aquel abrazo en el Punto Misterioso. Le gustaba ver a Dean, mantenerlo dentro de su rango de visión lo tranquilizaba tanto como le revolvía el estómago, escucharlo era una bocanada de alivio en su mundo de balbuceos, casi le parecía aun sentir el aroma del otro atorado en su nariz, el calor de su cuerpo… ¿pero el gusto?

Castiel entendía la mitad de lo que leía, porque se mencionaban dioses y ritos que no conocía, también metáforas que no entendía y eso lo desesperaba un poco. Entendía que había advertencias sobre el amor, que podía ser peligroso y malo, pero que era tan necesario como la comida, entonces comenzaba a hablar sobre astrología y misticismos y él no creía en nada de eso, comenzó a leer un renglón si y dos no, si no hubiese leído en la primera página aquello que deseaba saber sobre "el contacto especial" hubiera dejado de leer pensando que se trataba de un libro lleno de supercherías inútiles.

Se detuvo a leer los tipos de amores, junto el entrecejo, todos se referían a un hombre y una mujer… entonces llego al último: "El amante hombre, debe ser secreto", siempre había sido bueno para guardar secretos, no abrir la boca era lo que mejor se le daba, se detuvo justo al llegar a la parte que le interesaba. "El análisis de los abrazos". Era lo que había ido a buscar, pero ya era hora de salir de la cama, su padre se levantaría en cualquier momento y si lo encontraba ahí se enfadaría. Regreso el libro a su lugar, al menos ya sabía dónde encontrarlo y la próxima vez no perdería tanto tiempo buscándolo.

Al hacerlo tiro aquella fotografía-postal que encontrara incrustada en las páginas, era Gabriel rodeando por los hombros a una mujer morena que no parecía muy contenta, le dio la vuelta, siempre leía las cartas de su hermano si tenía oportunidad, la mayoría de las veces su padre las guardaba creyendo que a él no le interesaban.

"_Varanasi es impresionante, India es impresionante, hay tantos colores arriba de tu cabeza que te olvidas completamente que saltas entre charcos de lodo, te envió algunas cosas interesantes, esta vez no hay relojes, la humedad de aquí no les hace bien a los engranajes y solo encontré falsificaciones, envió un puñado de libros, la mayoría son únicos en su tipo, ¿sabes? Encontré a una mujer que me acuso de ser un saqueador por rescatarlos del moho y los gusanos, ellos siempre encontraran en que hincar el diente y mejor que no sea en una preciosidad de valor artístico incalculable con láminas coloreadas a mano. No te envió lo más precioso que encontré, primero porque al tratar de meterla a la caja me patearía el trasero y arañaría la cara y segundo, porque no la encontré por la mañana, sé que fue a Bangkok, seguro pensabas que este hijo tuyo nunca iba a conocer el amor y no sé qué fue peor, pasar tanto tiempo a su lado sin ser capaz de decírselo o confesárselo todo y saber que por eso se ha ido, quizás para siempre. Saludos desde Bangkok."_

Se quedó observando el reverso de aquella fotografía de caligrafía apretada cuyas letras se iban volviendo más pequeñas conforme se acababa el espacio para escribir. La dejo caer, como si estuviera en llamas y la flama estuviera por alcanzarle los dedos, volvió a su habitación con desgano, y se acomodó en la cama y se envolvió en sus mantas, tan solo quería dormir, pero su padre no tardo en entrar en su habitación y correr las cortinas. Porque había prometido ir a ver al doctor. ¿Tan pronto?

Chuck iba de un lado a otro inquieto, no estaba seguro si debía esperar unos días antes de llevarlo, pero la parte que había vencido le dijo que quizás aquella sociabilidad de Castiel podría ser pasajera si no la alentaba, eso no callaba la parte que le gritaba que no debía abrumarlo demasiado. Su niño… bueno, ya no era un niño. Ese era el problema y tal vez esa fuera la última oportunidad de mejoría que tenía. A Chuck no le gustaba pensar en el futuro, porque era un fatalista, y aun si viera la vida con unicornios y flores, sabría que fuera de la tienda y sin el a su lado no había nada agradable esperando por Cass.

"¿Te acuerdas de mi Cass? Aunque has crecido bastante aun te queda grande ese abrigo."

No fue hasta que se encontraba de vuelta en el taxi camino a casa que comprendía porque su primo Balthazar se había encontrado con él en aquella habitación de hotel, porque le había dado aquella libreta.

Ah… sí, Balthazar era su nuevo doctor.

"Tengo entendido que puedes hablar perfectamente pero no quieres hacerlo, no creo que eso sea verdad, esto no es culpa tuya, por eso nos quedaremos aquí sentados, si de verdad no quieres hablar conmigo, me lo dirás, serás libre de irte y no volver, pero si no puedes hacerlo, nos quedaremos aquí en silencio una hora más, te llevaras esto, me contestaras cuando puedas hacerlo y volveremos a vernos la semana próxima"

Cuando Castiel volvió a la tienda, lo hizo con la idea de que no había sido tan malo… se acomodó en su tranquilo lugar de siempre, desplegando en su cabeza complicados mecanismos autómatas que se encargaba de armar y desarmar en su mente y dejo que las horas se escurrieran entre ellos, hasta que el rugido de un Jaguar le recordó que Dean no era la única persona que sobresalía entre las demás. Dean entraba en su burbuja, estaba seguro de que si encontrara las palabras adecuadas podría explicarle cómo funcionaba su mundo de engranajes y cálculos matemáticos.

Estacionándose en sentido contrario su hermano Lucifer acababa de abrir la puerta y le sonreía desde el sitio del conductor.

-Hola, Castiel.

A su hermano le pertenecía la mano que al aparecía de la nada para empujarlo al fondo de la bañera, que presionaba la almohada sobre su cara, que presionaba en sus articulaciones, eran suyas las pesadillas que aún lo despertaban de madrugada. Castiel no recordaba por qué temía salir de casa y perderse para siempre en la oscuridad del bosque. Lucifer lo sabía, porque lo había tomado de la mano y lo había llevado a ese arrollo de aguas gélidas, sin atreverse a empujarlo, le dejo ahí para que resbalara por su cuenta, pero el niño lo espero ahí donde lo había dejado.

Cuando su madre murió y su abrazo protector se fue con ella, solo quedaron las manos de su hermano para arrastrarlo a donde a él se le diera la gana. No tuvo el apoyo ni la atención de su padre porque este se encontraba sumido en su propio dolor. Sus hermanos mayores se mudaron junto a él por una temporada, y aunque no estaba dispuesto a permitir que hicieran con él lo que le viniera en gana, podría ser callado, pero no era dócil, estaba tan acostumbrado como Nick a que el mundo girara en torno a sus deseos, pero no tenía a su favor ninguna carta, no encontró nada que evitara que Lucifer se impusiera sobre él, desbaratando con lujo de violencia todo intento de resistencia.

Un día se encontraba tranquilo con sus padres y al siguiente había demasiadas personas a su alrededor yendo y viniendo por todos lados, donde antes se encontraba su madre ahora había una estricta institutriz que lo levantaba a la misma hora y lo dejaba sobre su cama a otra, le arrastraba a jalones a todo lugar, tres veces por día le ponía un plato de comida demasiado salada frente a él y lo obligaba a asearse con el agua demasiado caliente y aun así prefería esconderse detrás de aquella mujer que sabía lo odiaba antes que ir con sus hermanos.

No tenía caso, no cuando ella lo empujaba en su dirección: "Ve a jugar con tus hermanos."

"Sí Castiel, ven a jugar con nosotros."

Se había revelado al principio, pataleando y berreando, también había sido inútil, ella nunca se compadecía de sus lágrimas, "Debes aprender a obedecer, las cosas son así ahora, puedes volcar el plato si quieres, solo te serviré una vez, aprenderás a disfrutar de tu comida o la ausencia de ella", también lo encerraba en el enorme armario de roble cuando no quería seguir escuchando sus lloriqueos, repetía frente a sus hermanos que el doctor había dicho claramente que él niño no sentía como el resto de las personas, que su llanto se trataba tan solo de un chantaje manipulador, poco a poco se permitía agregar que ese niño no era más que una carga, poco más que un animal, que no había modo en que fuera una criatura de dios, que tan solo bastaba con ver aquella mirada desafiante y fría para comprenderlo.

Quizás sabía que cada vez que cerraba aquel armario dejando la llave en la cerradura, Lucifer se colaba dentro a hacerle compañía a su hermano, después de todo, apenas la puerta se cerraba dejaba de escucharse ruido alguno al exterior.

Lucifer lo arrancaba de su burbuja de confort, le hacía notar cuan diferente y roto estaba, era el autómata desecho que sacaba de su oscura y cómoda caja para exhibirlo, sacudir sus piezas y destrozarlo más. Los golpes dolían, a veces por días, las crueles palabras de su hermano lo asfixiaban más que su mano cubriéndole la cara.

La tarde anterior en la feria cuando se creyó perdió en medio de una multitud, Dean le hizo saber que a eso se le llamaba estar asustado, que no era tan diferente a los demás, el pasado estaba lejos, habían pasado años desde aquellas tardes en las que debío someterse a la voluntad de sus parientes, ahora le bastaba con ponerse de pie, ladear el rostro tratando de ignorar a su hermano mayor y marcharse, aunque debiera hacerlo por encima del miedo que a pesar de todo ese tiempo aun generaba en él, habían pasado años, aun así prefería irse al rincón más alejado y esperar que se marchara.

La atenta mirada de su padre se levantó por encima de sus gafas desde su lugar detrás del ordenador del mostrador cuando Castiel entro a la tienda de espaldas y a tientas hasta encontrarse en su diván en el rincón más apartado de la tienda, no fue a su habitación porque sabía que Dean llegaría en cualquier momento, no quería encerrarse de nuevo, quería que Dean lo abrazara de nuevo y lo tomara de la mano para otra vez salir corriendo de algún lugar.

Chuck no le pregunto qué pasaba, porque al levantar la vista lo había visto a través del cristal, justo en el punto donde aquella B se torcía, tomo su celular.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra bajar de ese coche.

La puerta del jaguar se cerró de nuevo, Chuck abandono su lugar detrás del mostrador solo para asegurarse que Castiel se encontrara bien mientras escuchaba a Nick sin prestarle demasiada atención, "padre, creo que malinterpretas mis intenciones, blah, blah no me guardes resentimientos blah, blah, tan solo estoy preocupado blah blah" tapo la bocina un momento.

-Estas pálido, Cass, te preparare un sándwich de mermelada… ¿Qué dices?... Claro que a ti nunca te prepare un sándwich Nick, me lo hubieras arrojado a la cabeza.

Algo de azúcar le vendría bien, se alejó en dirección a la cocina donde Castiel ya no pudo escucharlo, se dejó caer en el diván, escuchando el tic tac simultáneo de los relojes, entre su sonido omnipresente de aquella habitación. Chuck volvió con un sándwich de mermelada de chabacano con pasas, porque era el que le gustaba a la madre de Castiel, siempre se lo prepara del mismo modo, todas las pasas terminaban siempre en el plato, cada vez se prometía que no las agregaría más, aun así, las anotaba en la lista de compras sin querer, y solo lo recordaba hasta que veía a su hijo separar las dos mitades y comenzar a desecharlas una a una.

-Todo estaba muy bien con Cass hasta que te apareciste y le diste un susto de muerte…

"Unas vacaciones juntos nos vendrían bien a todos, para arreglar las cosas."

-¿Vacaciones? No necesito otras vacaciones arruinadas…

"¿Qué tal un fin de semana en un campo de golf?"

-No, la verdad es que nunca se me ha dado bien jugar al golf…

Chuk se repitió a si mismo que no volvería a poner pasas en el sandwich de Cass mientras le daba una última mirada y lo dejaba a solas.

Aquella no había sido la primera visita de Nick aquella mañana, antes se había aparecido en el hotel de Balthazar, pretender que estaba en la ciudad solo por una coincidencia del destino era burlarse de la inteligencia de las personas, siempre tuvo esa obsesión por mantenerse informado de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, él no tenía madera de periodista o nada por el estilo, pero tenía una nómina con varios de ellos. Pero le gustaban las reacciones en cadena.

La razón por la que estaba en la ciudad era por un incidente minúsculo que había puesto en marcha un mecanismo que podía llevar a ningún lugar.

El vistoso jaguar había estado estacionado en la parte trasera del Hotel cuando Chuck y Castiel se fueron, él se encontraba en el bar, desierto a esa hora, cuando mando citar a su primo, le sonrió a su gesto de contrariedad, le invito una copa que no rechazo aunque era demasiado de mañana. Intercambiaron algunas frases de cortesía que ninguno quería decir al otro, había un punto ineludible entre los dos, en aquella conversación, en aquella mañana de licor antes del desayuno.

-Vine a verte porque estoy preocupado, Balthazar, por mi familia, claro, tú también eres parte de mi familia, por eso sé que puedo contar contigo. Aunque hay un… distanciamiento: lamentable.

-Lo más saludable que puedes hacer es dejar que el tiempo se encargue de las cosas.

"Un millón de años, tal vez, y dejar de usar la vida de los demás como si fueran juguetes". Pero prefirió guardarse esa respuesta, en realidad si fuera por él, se ahorraría toda la conversación, prefería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de su primo y sus preocupaciones.

-Esa respuesta no tranquiliza en absoluto lo que me preocupa.

-¿Y qué clase de respuesta te tranquilizaría?

Aunque la verdad era que no le tenía demasiado miedo.

-Hace unas semanas hubo un accidente que al parecer perturbo un poco a… Castiel.

Rodo los ojos con un suspiro cansado, no, no podía llamar hermano a "eso", pero en fin, aquel asunto le había parecido una buena noticia, porque Castiel encerrado en su habitación con ese agravamiento en sus "síntomas" estaba totalmente seguro que ahora podría convencer a su padre de ponerlo donde debería estar desde el principio: encerrado en un sanatorio.

-Decidí hacer una visita, acortar los lazos, pero mi presencia no ha sido bienvenida, sin embargo… ayer, al parecer hubo otro incidente, mi padre me llamo al hotel, yo estaba muy emocionado al respecto, no tienes idea… pero lo que me dijo fue tan vago, tan confuso.

Hizo otra pausa, recordaba la llamaba, había decidido empacar y marcharse después de tomar un baño cuando el teléfono sonó: "¿Qué hiciste con él?" se sintió contrariado y ofendido, su padre lo acusaba injustamente por culpa del bastardo… no, ya no podía simplemente marcharse.

Debería agradecerle, fue su Meg quien encontró al bastardo y llamo a la policía… pero ella también le había dicho que lo había encontrado paseando con un amigo por la feria.

Castiel no tenia amigos, Castiel no se paseaba por la feria, él podía soportar la idea de un Castiel en su rincón, demasiado aterrorizado del mundo exterior, a esa marioneta rota que se pasaba las horas sentada entre el moho y el polvo. Decidió continuar ante el silencio de su primo.

-Tomando en cuenta que tomaste el primer vuelo disponible después de eso para venir aquí, no creo que lo hayas echo solo para saludar… tuve que hacerte esta visita, y preguntar ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-Tienes razón, tome un vuelo como psiquiatra y no como primo preocupado, como es del dominio público que tienes amigos psiquiatras, debes saber que no puedo hablar sobre mis pacientes, aunque supongo que la ética no es un tema de conversación entre tu círculo de amistades.

-¿Así que ese es el bando que piensas tomar?

-Para que pueda tomar bandos se necesita de una disputa y aquí no hay ninguna. Aun si quisiera mantener una larga charla contigo al respecto, no hay demasiado que contar, apenas lo vi unos minutos. Castiel esta mejor, aunque sé que no es lo que deseas escuchar.

-¿Esta mejor? Pensé que su caso ya no tenía remedio.

-Todo tiene remedio en esta vida.

-Excepto la muerte.

Balthazar suspiro poniéndose de pie, no había ignorado ninguno de los gestos de enfado que toda esa conversación produjo en Nick, pero no le gusto en absoluto el modo en que las uñas del dedo índice y anular de su primo arañaron la mesa de caoba.

-Como lo mencionaste, acabo de llegar de un viaje nocturno de avión y quisiera dormir un poco.

-Descansa querido primo.

Balthazar regreso a su habitación de hotel, se sentía un poco mareado, estaba seguro que no había bebido tanto, siquiera se había terminado su primera copa.

No lo había vistos muchas veces, tan solo cuando se reunida toda la familia y siempre había cosas más interesantes que hacer y personas con las que hablar además que ocuparse de los niños pequeños, aunque Castiel era distinto y eso siempre hacia que tarde o temprano terminara observándolo con curiosidad ya fuera de frente o reojo, Castiel era un tema de conversación frecuente, de crueles cuchicheos, "El bastardo", "el hijo de la mujerzuela esa", "el tontito", era a vista de todos, el castigo adecuado a la vergüenza que supuestamente había traído a la familia, nunca se atrevió a defenderlo frente a sus mayores porque estos le enseñaban que debía odiarlo y a veces llego a sentirse culpable por sentir simpatía por él.

A él no le importó demasiado, Angelic, la madre de Castiel era amable con él y preparaba postres deliciosos, Ella siempre demasiado sensible a las opiniones ajenas y nunca lo paso bien estando rodeada de personas que la odiaban sin un motivo justificado. Balthazar siempre fue muy intuitivo, y buscaba el modo de consolarla, el problema era que su intuición estaba despegada de su parte consiente, lo sabía, pero no lo comprendía, no estaba consciente de ello, por eso pasaba todo el tiempo que le era posible revoloteando a su alrededor, Balthazar era el pretexto adecuado para exiliarse juntos a la cocina y más postres de los que podían comer.

La madre de Castiel había muerto al principio del verano y aunque todos la odiaban, nadie falto al funeral, más que servicios fúnebres aquello parecía una animada tertulia, nadie lloro salvo él, entonces su madre lo arrastro al pasillo le tallo las lágrimas de la mejilla con brusquedad y lo sacudió un par de veces diciéndole que la estaba avergonzando frente a todos.

Chuck se había casado con una pobre camarera, un anciano medio miope con un remolque en mal estado se encargaron de quitarla de en medio, ahora tan solo hacía falta quitar a su insignificante niño enfermo del camino, tan solo habían que encontrar un hospital donde poder olvidarlo.

Tan solo debían persuadir a Chuck… Pensaron que podrían convencerlo si le mostraban el daño que le haría a sus otros hijos "convivir con un niño enfermo", Balthazar suplico quedarse ese verano con sus primos, pensó que Castiel estaría demasiado solo y triste, que podría ser su amigo como lo había sido de su madre, pero Castiel no quería ser su amigo, no quería ser amigo de nadie.

Hubiera deseado tener valor para defender a Castiel en aquel entonces, de la cruel nana, de Nick. Con los años fue comprendiendo que aquel odio era injustificado y cruel, estaba seguro que aquel había sido el peor verano de su vida, porque incluso años después cuando pensaba en eso sentía un hueco enorme en el estómago.

Porque sabía que aquella vez que Nick tomo de las manos a su hermano al borde de la escalera de caracol y empezó a dar vueltas con él, no quería solo marearlo hasta hacerlo vomitar, de verdad quería matarlo. Si no hubiera sido porque aquel ridículo y enorme sobretodo se atoro en el borde de la barandilla que la inercia del giro lo hizo golpearse contra el borde, estaba seguro que hubiera caído por entre los barrotes desde el cuarto piso.

Había sido un cobarde pusilánime por no haber abierto el pico en aquel entonces, pero sabía o al menos eso era lo que le gustaba pensar, que de algún modo influyo en la decisión de Chuck, había pedido pasar todo el verano en compañía de su sus primos, pero al pasar de los días lo único que deseaba era estar bien lejos de ahí, cuando vio que su tío saldría, corrió tras él, suplico que lo llevara con él, no importaba a donde, así fuera esperar en el auto de un estacionamiento, donde fuera, Chuck asintió, distante y callado. Fueron juntos hasta ese sanatorio a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque la fachada era hermosa, había algo que hizo que el estomago de Balthazar se encogiera, podia sentir la ausencia de algo, quizás eran las rejas en las ventanas pulcramente limpias y sin cortinas, los uniformes blancos de los empleados, los jardines de bancas de piedra de tierra liza donde no se veía ninguna piedra, el suelo de linóleo, las puertas que sellaban todo el ruido a sus espaldas.

No pudo evitar abrazarse al costado de su tío cuando aquella enfermera le pregunto si era el "el pequeño Castiel" con esa sonrisa permanente que no llegaba a los ojos, no le gusto la falsa condescendencia de su voz, imagino que aquella mujer debería soportar toda su jornada laboral odiando su trabajo y obligándose a ser amable con los pacientes.

Chuck entro al despacho del doctor, Balthazar se quedó en la sala de espera con aquellos adornos infantiles, pero no soporto el lugar, decidió ir al jardín, se perdió en el camino, en aquellos pacillos de puertas todas idénticas, detrás de ellas había gemidos y balbuceos, cuando por fin se encontró en el exterior, ya no estaba vacío, había un grupo de cinco niños sentados en las bancas, observando el cielo o simplemente de pie, un grupo del que sin querer se había vuelto parte, resaltaba demasiado con su jeans y sudadera negra entre aquellos chicos de ropas blancas, dos de ellos notaron su presencia, la chica que se mecía en el centro del patio camino en su dirección arrastrando los pies, tiro de su manga reconociendo entre sus dedos la textura de la tela que era lo que al parecer había atraído su atención.

Cuando él le ofreció una sonrisa ella le devolvió una mirada de confusión, justo antes de que apareciera la enfermera y los separara de un tirón, preguntándole si estaba bien, si no le habían hecho daño, quizás hubiera sido la presión emocional de las últimas semanas, pero aquel sitio había tenido un efecto nefasto en él y mientras la niña se alejaba de ellos, él rompió en lágrimas un llanto hiposo e incontrolado.

"Este lugar es horrible, nadie debería vivir de un modo tan horrible."

Fue por culpa de aquel verano que decidió estudiar psiquiatría, enfocarse en la investigación y corregir sus acciones y Nick bien podría irse a la mierda, pero quizás era buena idea llamar a su tío y contarle de su encuentro, después, ahora solo quería dormir.

.

.

.

Me tome unas largas vacaciones peleando con este capitulo, que viene a resolver muchas de las grandes dudas de a donde había ido arrastrando todo, Balthazar no estaba incluido en la idea original, fue un agregado de último momento, ahora, en compensación por la tardanza, es un capitulo doble y he aquí un par de curiosidades del fic... extras!

.

La madre de Castiel no es un OC... le tuve que inventar un nombre "Angelic" -aplausos a mi creatividad- es el primer ángel que mato Uriel, la angelita rubia que quedo ahí bloqueando el trafico.

.

Me quede sin computadora después de escribir -no publicar- el primer capitulo, en ese periodo pense: hey, que Dean viva con Sam y con Mary, Jhon y ella se divorciaron hace tiempo, ahora tiene una nueva familia y Dean tiene un medio hermanito, Adam, para que Dean se compare con Lucifer en cuanto al rol de: medio hermano mayor que no quiere a su medio hermano menor... pero cuando me dieron de nuevo mi compu, me puse a escribir de corrido y se me olvido... así que ahora me la paso especulando que hubiera pasado si...

.

De esto quizás se habrán dado cuenta o no, Castiel onirico no habla porque cuando Dean soñó con el por primera vez no sabía como sonaba su voz y tiene los ojos oscuros porque Dean no estaba seguro de que color eran.

.

Espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saber que opinan al respecto.


End file.
